<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ranger's Rebels by Musashi311, RazyrWos27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413864">Ranger's Rebels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musashi311/pseuds/Musashi311'>Musashi311</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazyrWos27/pseuds/RazyrWos27'>RazyrWos27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Azur Lane (Anime), 碧蓝航线 | Azur Lane (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Timelines, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Bermuda Triangle, Betrayal, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Epic Battles, Eventual Romance, F/M, Gen, Military, Navy, Science Fiction, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Transformation, Violence, World War II, f-14 tomcat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:15:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26413864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musashi311/pseuds/Musashi311, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazyrWos27/pseuds/RazyrWos27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Forrestal-class aircraft carrier, USS Ranger disappears while on her way to the Persian Gulf. In her old world she is considered an obsolete conventionally powered supercarrier but in this new world she is given a brand new lease on life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong><br/>June 28th, 19xx Somewhere off the Florida Coast</strong>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Five years had passed since Gordon had joined the Navy, he was fortunate enough to be assigned to VF-154 or the Black Knights as they were famously known. Gordon was the son of Dominican immigrants and the first child to graduate college. He chose to become an officer in the United States Navy instead of a lawyer or dentist. After receiving his carrier qualification and his assignment to the F-14A Tomcat, he was assigned to the old but still capable USS Ranger.<span class="Apple-converted-space"> While Ranger was able to survive the early 90s budget cuts, her future was still under threat with the arrival of the newer nuclear powered supercarriers.</span></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Along the way, he had met his three friends that he would also call his brothers, Jackie Spataro. A loudmouth pretty boy from Newark New Jersey with a real penchant for pranking the higher ups and fellow sailors alike. His father was a Marine before him flying A-4 Skyhawks over Vietnam and his Grandfather flew Corsairs in the Pacific. Then there was William Ybarra who Gordon had met during his basic training, he was a half Native American boy from Utah. He had joined the navy to fly their new toy, the F/A-18 but was assigned to the F-14 Tomcat. Lastly there was Joseph Wilkes. He was a bit of a wildcard, he had been a late addition to the squadron having been apart of VF-41 before quickly being transferred to VF-154. He was of Cajun and German ancestry and his father had actually succeeded in fleeing to West Berlin just as the Berlin Wall was being constructed and had flown his first combat mission during the Gulf of Sidra incident in '89 making him the only member in the squadron with a MiG kill. With Ranger’s original squadron VF-1 disbanded and VF-2 moved to the newer albeit conventionally powered USS constellation after receiving the more advanced F-14D, Ranger was forced to soldier on with the older F-14A Tomcat. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As the jets came in, Gordon and Jackie say on the sidelines to watch them trap aboard. the lineup would give any aviation enthusiast a rise in heart rate as the Tomcats came in followed by the Hawkeyes, Intruders and Prowlers which made Ranger's air wing an all Grumman wing save for the Vikings which were built by Lockheed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Some good Long Island metal...damn shame this might be the end." Jackie shook his head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Damn right, time flies when you’re having fun... By the way, any idea where Captain Briggs is?" Gordon asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The CAG? I heard he was a bit late. Not our problem though..." Jackie replied.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Damn shame Ybarra was assigned as his wingman...I miss the guy we had before."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I've been trying to request Ybarra for a while but it's been a no go...the guy they paired me with is okay but we don't have good chemistry."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"My guy is always saying: Whoa watch the ground, watch the ground!" Jackie laughed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"How are you not flying a cargo plane full of rubber dogshit outta Hong Kong?" Joseph scoffed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah it's called FedEx and they pay a whole lotta money now. Everybody wants to fly the cargo plane full of rubber dogshit outta Hong Kong." Jackie snickered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>While the four continued to chat on about their CAG. Briggs' Tomcat was on final approach to the carrier and his landing would be considered a fair landing according to the grading system and the poor Tomcat also deserved some sympathy as well. If it had a soul it would be crying right now after such a hard landing. Briggs and Ybarra disembarked from the Tomcat and he looked as unenthusiastic as ever. Briggs was a veteran of the Vietnam war with a couple of MiG-21 and MiG-17 kills to his name but other than that not many other career achievements to really move him up the ladder. He had a nasty tendency to take his anger out on his unfortunate subordinates as they couldn't really complain unless they wanted to suffer the consequences.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, guys!" Ybarra said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What are you all doing standing around?" Briggs barked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Awaiting orders, sir!" Jackie said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Shut up, Spataro or I swear to God I'll have to cleaning the air intakes with a tooth brush."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>During the voyage, the weather began to change. The forecast called for clear skies and yet the sky began to darken and rain started falling. The seas then became extremely choppy and the Captain of the Ranger ordered that the destroyers and cruisers be turned around. The crew on deck quickly ensured that all planes above and below decks were tied down in order to prevent them from shifting around as the carrier began to rapidly pitch through the waves. Minutes later, the ship's alarm sounded, but this time in a different manner: it was as if it had gone crazy, experiencing some kind of short-circuit. And then...a blackout!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Holy crap, the lights just went out! Last I checked, the Ranger was launched what, thirty something ago? This should NOT be to the US Navy's pride...", Jackie said while turning on his walkman which died mere seconds later. "Ah, dammit...I put new batteries in this fucker an hour ago!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The boys then headed to the hangar deck and were able to catch a glimpse at what was going on around their ship. The sky was changing colors as if there was some sort of anomaly going on...a vortex for all intents and purposes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Wait a minute...something's happening outside.", Jackie pointed to the sky. "I didn't know the sky could become...RED? Are the Iraqis trying something!?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"And we're nowhere near the arctic circle, so this is definitely NOT an Aurora Borealis!" Gordon said, "Also I highly doubt the enemy possess sky color changing technology capable of destroying the entire world and the American hegemony...now you're just being paranoid."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I second Gordon's response." Ybarra said, "We are in the Bermuda Triangle too. Although sky color changing technology would be Saddam's wet dream..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"And shit has disappeared here." Gordon added.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh not this science fiction bullshit again...this is the one thing I can agree on the CAG with." Jackie sighed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Just as quickly as the ordeal started...it came to an end. The skies were clear again and the seas were once again calm. The Captain had crackled over the radio ordering five available aircraft to scramble and scout ahead to see what was going on as the communications were garbled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"All right, Ybarra, Wilkes let's get going. Swan, Ybarra, Wilkes let's go." Briggs ordered, pointing to Jackie and Gordon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The boys nodded and grabbed their gear and met with their RIOs. Jackie had also taken the time to replace his Walkman's batteries as well before heading onto the flight deck. The Ranger steered towards the wind and the first aircraft to get airborne was the E-2 Hawkeye, the boys then began the startup procedures for their planes and Jackie to spice up the occasion put Party All the Time by Eddie Murphy to play. The pilots and RIOs calibrated the avionics and navigation systems and then taxied to the catapults. Briggs and Joseph were the first ones to launch with Joseph, Jackie following behind.</p><p> </p><p>"Black Knight 1-4 you are cleared to launch." The Airboss said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Roger that." Gordon said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gordon who was the last one to launch checked his control surfaces and gently applied maximum power. The two Pratt &amp; Whitney TF30s were now at afterburner, the Tomcat rocketed forward at nearly two hundred knots. He quickly retracted the landing gear and flaps and climbed to meet his flight. It was amazing to be back in the air once more and the feeling of flying the F-14 was breath taking and while it could be a bit squirrely at times...it was rewarding once you mastered it, especially its quirky engines.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright guys, any idea where we're headed?" Gordon asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hawkeye here, there's an island about two hundred miles away...we need you to scout it out."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Great..." Briggs scoffed, "Don't get lost, nuggets."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"But Joseph here is already fairly experienced...he just got back from Libya." Gordon added.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"And no talking back either or I'll have you scrubbing air intakes with the enlisted insects." Briggs snapped back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Someone's girl went to sleep wearing jeans...", Joseph whispered to his wingman, causing a burst of laughter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Briggs was able to hear what Joseph said but chose to keep his mouth shut. During the flight the boys eventually made it to the island and the RWR on Gordon's F-14 began to beep indicating that there was a radar painting him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Spike, twelve O'clock low!" ybarra said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Any idea what it is?" Jackie asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ybarra's RIO expanded the scan range on the AWG-9  radar and spotted two targets heading towards them at relatively slow speed. Unfortunately, he couldn't make heads or tails of what they were exactly but judging by their airspeed they had to be a prop driven transport aircraft or an attacker in the same class as the A-10 or SU-25.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Tally-ho! Visual on two aircraft just below us...they're Zeros! I swear this is looking more like that Top Gun rip-off." Jackie said as he locked the two planes up on his F-14's TCS camera.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I thought that was a good movie..." Gordon added, "And our version is kinda historically accurate...albeit our planes are somewhat safer." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hawkeye what are the rules of engagement?" Briggs asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Weapons tight! Do not fire until fired upon."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Typical..." Briggs muttered, "Okay roger that...hold your fire, and yes that means you too, Wilkes."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Roger.", Joseph sighed; one could hear the disappointment in his voice</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Let's try and get their attention." Jackie said.</p><p> </p><p>"I think I know just the thing." Gordon chuckled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gordon gently advanced the throttles to military power and his F-14 gained speed. Jackie and Joseph followed suit trailing in formation with him and the trio quickly buzzed the Zeros at nearly mach one. The Zeros quickly broke formation and tried to pursue the jets but it was no use. While the trio played with the Zeros, Jackie suddenly lost contact with their E-2 and tried to contact regain contact but there was nothing but static. He switched to another frequency and much to his surprise, he began to hear a classical symphony along with falsetto vocals from female singer.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What the hell is this?" Ybarra asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Jackie...you like classical music?" Gordon asked, surprised by the sudden change in musical taste</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I like classical music but no...this isn't."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Where's this coming from, then?", Joseph asked. "Commander, is that you?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There was a moment of awkward silence until Joseph received a radar warning from his RWR. He was being painted and much to his surprise it was from an AWG-9 radar system. Briggs had his RIO switch his radar to track while scan and had his Phoenix missiles locked onto the Tomcats.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You boys would be wise to settle down and follow those Zeros where they want you to go...unless you want a Phoenix up your asses..." He threatened.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Commander, what are you doing!", Joseph said, surprised. "Fuck!", He quickly thought about breaking free from formation and trying to engage Briggs, but he wasn't willing to put his friends at risk, so he just gave up. "Son of a bitch, motherfucker!", He thought to himself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Briggs kept the boys locked up and his finger on the trigger for the rest of the flight and what they managed to discover in the end took them by surprise. It was an active airfield and left with no choice, they dropped altitude and reduced speed to prepare for approach. They were also able to get a closer look at the Zeros and they were even different, bearing a cherry blossom emblem on their tails instead of the traditional Japanese rising sun.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"A cherry blossom?" Ybarra said, an eyebrow raised as he peeked out of the left cabin door to identify their escorts.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Man you're shocked by that and not the fact that there are two Pristine Zeros right next to us?" Jackie shook his head in disbelief</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On final approach, Ybarra caught a glimpse of the Takao-class heavy cruisers moored together at the docks next to what looked to be an enlarged Bismarck-class battleship. When the jets touched down onto the runway and it was as if the pilots were at an airshow checking out all the vintage aircraft as there were BF-109s, D3 Vals and B5N Kates parked alongside each other all in factory fresh condition. They were also able to see the gravity of the situation...Briggs had gone off the deep end. When they parked at the ramp and disembarked from their planes, Briggs pointed his Beretta M9 at the boys and motioned for them to stand together.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hands where I can see 'em!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Joseph raised his hands and gestured for his RIO to do the same. Then they followed the rest of the group. Off in the distance a woman approached them, walking in a seductive manner. She had long flowing black hair, eyes as yellow as the sun and she wore a short black dress...but her most distinguishing feature was the long red horns that protruded from her head. She was beautiful yet intimidating.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gutentag..." The woman said, "It is as if we were destined to meet, Ja? I am Friedrich der Grosse...prototype battleship of the wonderful Iron Blood Navy." She chuckled and gently passed her hand along Briggs' cheek.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck is going on here, Commander?" Jackie asked, "Do you know this chick?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Tell me, my dear child what is it that you desire? Wealth? Glory? Or perhaps eternal youth?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"How about all of the above?" Briggs said, seduced by Friedrich's charm, "I want to be given what is rightfully mine...I'm sick and tired of being passed over...I was supposed to be a fleet commander by now, goddammit!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You son of a bitch...sold us out!", Joseph protested and was about to take a step forward to attack, but was quickly stopped by Ybarra. "You motherfucker!", He tried to break free from his friend's grip until Briggs punched him in the stomach.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Will you accept the Iron Blood, my dear child?" Friedrich asked, calmly brushing Briggs' hair.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You greedy bastard!" Gordon said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I accept...Frau Friedrich." Briggs replied, taking her hand, "But under one condition...you have those misfits killed in the most painful and entertaining way possible."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"If I may make a suggestion....commander." Friedrich der Grosse giggled and looked back at the four, "I think we may be able to turn them over to our cause. Surely these magnificent planes you have arrived with require a properly trained crew, yes?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We can always train your personnel." Briggs chuckled, "Now enough about that, please tell me...were you the one behind that beautiful music."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"My, my...you should never ask a woman her most valued secret." Friedrich giggled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Briggs, I always knew you were an asshole but goddamn." Jackie said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Further antagonized by Jackie's comment, Briggs decided to execute both his RIO along with Joseph and Jackie's and Gordon's as a way of showing that he meant business. Ybarra looked on in horror and Joseph felt powerless knowing that there was nothing he could do unless he wanted to join them. All Gordon wanted to do was escape and Jackie wondered if this was really the end for him and his friends.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Any more comments...no? Okay good...take 'em away."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Joseph clenched his fists in anger, but again, he couldn't do anything about it. He was thrown in a cell along with his friends.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Shortly after landing at the base, Gordon and his comrades were taken away to the interrogation room. The room was laid out like a typical interrogation room and as usual was very unpleasant for those who were being or were about to be interrogated. The door creaked open revealing a woman with long brown hair. While Jackie was taken aback by her figure and ample bust, Gordon and especially Ybarra were shocked by her fox like ears and nine tails.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Is this some kind of costume?" Gordon asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"She's a kitsune!" Ybarra whispered back, "Ya know, from Japanese mythology!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The woman sat down in front of the four and stared them down, an ear to ear smile forming as her eyes pierced their very souls.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So you four arrived aboard those eyesores, yes? I am Akagi...the pride of the great Sakura Empire." She chuckled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Whoa there, slow the fuck down! The Tomcat is faaaaar from ugly." Jackie smirked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gordon elbowed Jackie in his rib cage in order to prevent him from further escalating the situation at hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yes we flew in aboard these aircraft. There were five of us before the CO went off the deep end which means five aircraft." Gordon said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ow man!" Jackie complained.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I see that they are from the Top Hatters. I can assume they are Eagle Union, yes?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What is the Eagle Union?" Ybarra asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"And VF-154 dates back to 1946." Gordon said, "That's when the war ended."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ranger is our home." Jackie added.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You're not very competent are you?" Akagi laughed, "There is an aircraft carrier from the Eagle Union called Ranger...a very annoying girl. I can't wait to gouge her eyes out..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I would think that with those big ass ears of yours you can actually hear! Ranger is a FORRESTAL-class carrier, are you deaf?" Jackie said, crossing his arms.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Akagi was thrown off my Jackie's remarks. Her expression turned to a serious one and without warning she gripped his neck and pinned him against the wall. Jackie was impressed by the strength of the petite Kitsune.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"All I have to do is squeeze..." She growled, "Just keep antagonizing me, you worm!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Do it, baby...It's fun when it's rough." Jackie said, straining as she choked him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As Akagi was about to choke Jackie to death, another woman walked into the room. Just like Akagi she was a Kitsune but her hair was white and her uniform was different. Her hair was also cut into a bob.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Akagi-san! That is enough...let him go...you're aware of what Friedrich-san and our new Shikikan have told us."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ah...yes right, Kaga-san.. We need these worms alive in order to fly that piece of junk."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You and I must talk privately, dear sister..." Kaga ordered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The two sisters left the interrogation room and headed out into the hallway. Kaga who unlike Akagi was far colder and more rational actually had a look of worry on her face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What is this about?" Akagi said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We have lost contact with two ships. It might have something to do with the new tactics Shikikan Rose has been using. I have a proposal...and I need you to help me convince Friedrich-san and Shikikan." Kaga replied</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What is it?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We use those pilots as bait to lure Rose into our trap and then we defeat her fleet."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I will speak with them then..." Akagi chuckled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Akagi went back into the interrogation room and looked at the four with an ever so terrifying grin on her face. The boys could tell that she had something very special in store for them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I have a proposition for you mongrels." She said bluntly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Mongrel...damn this takes me back to my days when I had that part time job at Burger King.." Jackie chuckled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Jackie..." Gordon said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Stop antagonizing her..." Ybarra added.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I need you to fly a mission for my wonderful nation in your craft."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This part had Joseph ready to give his two cents. He knew exactly what Akagi was implying and he was fairly savvy with his history to boot.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We ain't interested in helping you pricks at whatever schemes you may be planning.", Joseph said, without hesitation in his words. "Fuck off."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Our commanding officer was welcomed into your base with open arms shortly after threatening us at gunpoint and on top of that he murders five of his navigators? Yeah no dice." Gordon said bluntly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah go fuck yourself." Jackie replied, "There's books on how to do it too."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"No way i'm siding with some psychotic foxgirl...I'm not a villain." Ybarra added.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Then you will face a firing squad tomorrow morning...I have no more patience for you insects." Akagi said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The four were forcibly grabbed and taken at gunpoint to the holding cells. The soldiers wore what looked to be world war II era Japanese army uniforms which had alarm bells ringing in Jackie's head. When they arrived at the cell there weren't even bunks , just some pillows filled with hay.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What the fuck?" Jackie said, "Are these assholes from Imperial Japan?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gordon pulled out his pager and much to his surprise it wasn't working anymore.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Goddamn, just my luck..." He sighed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Uh...g-guys." Ybarra added, his hand shaking as he pointed to a calendar on the wall.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The boys took a look at the calendar and nearly fainted from what had been revealed to them. Not only were they in some unknown world...but they had gone back in time. It was no longer the 1990s but instead the calendar read December 31st 1942.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We need to find a way off this rock or die trying." Jackie said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I second that." Gordon sighed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I have a plan." Jackie said motioning for the boys to huddle up, "When the guards try and grab us...we fuck 'em up and take their weapons. After that we locate our bird and run like hell."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Good, 'cause I don't intend on stayin' here to die or worse.", Joseph got up from the floor and grabbed the cell bars. "HEY ASSHOLES, COME OVER HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR FACES!", Started trying to shake the bars. "COME ON!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next morning approached quickly and the boys were dragged out of their cell by the guards. They were being taken out to the courtyard to be executed for their refusal to assist the Red Axis following their declaration of war against Azur Lane. Knowing that the end was near they did as planned and took out the guards and then grabbed their weapons. Joseph was especially unkind to the guards, giving them a few kicks after they were knocked out. The group then found an exit onto the tarmac and stuck to the shadows in order to prevent detection from the enemy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Escape to Azur Lane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Fixed some typos here and there</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p>
  <strong>January 1st, 1943 05:30 Hours</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gordon, Jackie, Joseph, and Ybarra had managed to escape from their captors. Now what they had to do was arm themselves with whatever weapons they could find and locate their planes so they could get off this godforsaken base. Jackie took point and the others followed him until they made it to what looked to be a massive hangar large enough to house either several fighters or a couple of heavy bombers. Jackie quickly took point and picked the lock to the door and the four entered the hangar. Once inside, they discovered their planes along with a G4M Betty bomber. Strangely though, Briggs' bird was no where to be found. The boys were able to improvise a ground start by using the engine from the G4M Betty to fire up the F-14s but unfortunately the sound from the bomber's radial engine followed by the TF30s of the Tomcats.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Crossbleed and go, boys forget the checklist!" Joseph said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Joseph opened the hangar doors and then climbed into his Tomcat. He started up the right engine and taxied behind the others as they headed for the runway. The Iron Blood and Sakura Empire were certainly unwilling to let them go without a fight though as they prepared to engage the planes as they aligned themselves with the runway.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Shit!" Gordon shouted through headset, " They're blocking the goddamn runway."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Then they'll get juiced by a jet engine!" Joseph replied, "Take off no matter what."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The tires, shoot them out now! Shikikan has ordered us to prevent these planes from escaping!" Kaga roared.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Formation take off guys..." Gordon ordered, "It's our best way outta here!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The pilots applied full throttle and the combined power of the TF30s from the planes producing almost 200,000 pounds of thrust combined moved the large fighters forward after the brakes were released. Little did they boys know that the sheer force from the engines was enough to blow away the Iron Blood destroyer Z23 as she prepared to engage the planes from their six o'clock.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Kyaaaaa!" Z23 screamed as she was blown away by the jet blast of the the planes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The jets screamed down the runway until they reached their maximum takeoff speeds and quickly climbed into the morning sky, enraging Captain Briggs.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Shall I deploy my planes to locate them, Sir?" Graf Zeppelin asked.</p><p> </p><p>"No...it's no use." Briggs sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Why is that, sir?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What a preposterous question to ask, Graf. Are you not aware of what Azrael was?" Kaga scoffed, "It shared a design quite similar to those four aircraft."</p><p> </p><p>"You mean to tell me there was another Tomcat here?" Briggs crossed his arms, "I think it's time you share some more information with me as I am your new commander."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After escaping from the base, they weren't out of the woods just yet, despite Briggs' orders not to give chase. Akagi chose to deploy a flight of land based fighters in the form of Kyushu J7W Shindens. The fighters fired several tracers across the nose of Jackie's Tomcat.</p><p> </p><p>"Holy shit these guys can't shoot." Jackie laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"I think that was a ranging shot, their convergence might be off for all we know...taking evasive action. How's about a game, boys!?" Joseph grinned.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm down..." Gordon said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"ROE said not to fire until fired upon..." Jackie laughed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Game time then." Gordon added.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jackie put Rebel Yell by Billy Idol to play before the Tomcats broke formation and climbed away from the Shindens. Without the RIOs the pilots were limited to just their Sidewinders and M61...more than enough to show the Shindens who the real boss of the skies was. While the Shinden's could turn tighter, they couldn't retain energy like a Tomcat and Ybarra went into the vertical, locking onto the lead J7W with a sidewinder and squeezing the trigger. This would be the first time that he would fire a Sidewinder in anger and to his surprise the missile tracked perfectly, blowing the Shinden to pieces. Joseph applied asymmetric thrust to tighten his plane's turn radius and moved in for a gun kill on the next Shinden and fired a short two second burst, sheering off the bandit's wing. In the impending chaos, Gordon was able to take out the last bandit using the 20mm as well the F-14s impressive turning performance.</p><p> </p><p>"Roses are red, violets are purple...unaware they are, but they're already DEAD!", Joseph said, laughing in a Joker like manner after he dispatched one of the J7Ws, "HAHAHAHAHA!!!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The coast is clear, let's climb to cruising altitude and get the hell outta here." Gordon sighed after splashing his bandit with the 20mm, "Man being their prisoners sucked ass."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"But it was sure as hell fun to shoot down a couple of their toys, huh?" Jackie added.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You bet but we burned some gas."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The flight back took longer than usual for the sake of conserving fuel. But after three hours, the boys acquired a visual on the Ranger and prepared to land. Joseph who was the worst on fuel state was the first to touch down. When the others had trapped onto the carrier and disembarked from their planes after parking them. They were in shock to see that save for their planes and the other aircraft they had arrived with, the flight deck was void of any sailors. Ybarra headed down to the Ranger's store and once again there wasn't a single soul to be found.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"W-Where'd everybody go?" Ybarra asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"They just up and disappeared...the whole ship is abandoned." Jackie replied.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"No it isn't...the air wing is still here." Gordon said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The Carroll A. Deering...you're familiar with that incident right, Gordon?" Joseph asked, looking at his friend.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah she was discovered abandoned in the Bermuda Triangle. But what's strange is that we're not in the triangle anymore...and we were just interacting with our AWACS before we were captured and Briggs betrayed us."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"If you remember, the communications were suddenly cut." Jackie added, "I'm thinking something crazy might've happened...I suggest we head up to the radio room and send out a distress call and see if we can get help. For now we have plenty of fuel and Ybarra is the one who has experience in ground attack so if anything happens I guess he's the one that's gonna do the bombing."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The boys nodded and headed to the radio room together. The communications for the most part were non functional, only returning static which left Jackie with no choice but to brush up on his morse code skills. He sent out a message informing any potential allies that they had taken shelter in their ship, the USS Ranger and that the ship was abandoned, that they were the only souls aboard. Ybarra with his own set of headphones waited for a response from the other side.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We've got at best six months of supplies..hopefully someone friendly answers." Gordon said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Shhh." Ybarra said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A few minutes later there was a response. The recipient informed the boys that they were from a faction called Azur Lane and that they were surprised to hear of another Ranger being in the area. The recipient asked for coordinates and Jackie quickly responded, giving them their exact location. To the relief of the four, there were some ships from Azur Lane that were on a commission in the area nearby to assault some Sakura Empire supply routes, they were mainly battleships and destroyers and would have the power to tow the carrier to their base if they worked together. Their estimated time of arrival would be at least a day but it was better than nothing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The following day a single battleship arrived, it was the lead ship of the North Carolina-class. The boys were in absolute shock to see this ship come to their rescue as she was a museum ship back in their world and one of the many attractions they enjoyed visiting after joining the Navy. When the ship moved close enough, a single girl emerged from the bridge, she was wearing a white dress uniform and she had long blonde hair with blue eyes. An absolute knockout as Jackie would say.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Are you the captain?" Jackie shouted from the Ranger's bow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Nope, I'm North Carolina here to save the day!" She giggled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"S-So you're one of those..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Shipgirls?" She finished his sentence, "Yes sir! Now take these ropes and attach 'em to the bow cleats and we'll get you back to base in no time!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The four did as instructed and attached the mooring ropes to the Ranger's cleats and gave the signal to North Carolina to start her voyage. The battleship had very little trouble pulling the massive aircraft carrier. The voyage took a few days but the Ranger finally arrived at Azur Lane's base. The boys were in shock by how massive the base truly was...it was an island with an airfield as large as NAS Miramar's and the island itself was big enough to be considered a small nation. On the beach nearby, Nelson and Zara were sunbathing and watching as the carrier was towed towards the docks for its inspection.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Così incredibile!" Zara shouted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Another resource sucking pile of scrap." Nelson scoffed, "I doubt it'll even fit in our docks to begin with..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"When are you never complaining, Nelson?" Zara giggled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When the ship was finally moored, it drew quite the crowd. The boys walked down the gangway and were amazed by the crowd that had arrived to see the carrier, Jackie was also in heaven as well with all the shipgirls that were present. Soon, the commander of the fleet. She exited her Jeep with her assistants and Jackie couldn't help but admire her, she was about average height with a curvy build that her service dress uniform showed off. She had long brown hair with Emerald green eyes and while she seemed somewhat introverted, there was also a bit of confidence in the way she presented herself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"S-So this is the other Ranger." The Commander chuckled at her awkward joke, "I'm Donna Rose...and these are my advisors, Captains Diaz and Senna."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Jackie Spataro, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said as he checked Rose out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"L-Likewise..." She blushed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"William Ybarra! Pleased to meet you ma'am!" He said, saluting the commander.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm Gordon Swan, don't mind Jackie." He shook Rose's hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"A Forrestal-class....I thought they were all scrapped." Joaquin said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Scrapped?" Gordon tilted his head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"They scrapped Ranger back in 2017." Rodrigo added.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Last I checked it was the '90s, dude." Jackie added.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"the '90s? Could you four have come from a different timeline then?" Rodrigo asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Before we came here we were heading to the Persian Gulf." Gordon said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ya know, to protect that liquid gold." Jackie added.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"All joking aside, we ended up here and encountered some questionable individuals so we never made it to take part in Operation Earnest Will. Our XO also ended up betraying us too, like a greedy git." Gordon sighed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What happened to our crew though?" Ybarra asked, "When we arrived back at our ship, she was adrift with no one aboard."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The Sirens!" Rose gasped.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sirens?" Jackie said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"They may have taken your crew...although if they're alive...I can't guarantee it. You may be the only survivors....so despite being captured consider yourselves lucky." Rose said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What do they do with them?" Gordon asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Kill them for shits and gigs. We found that Iowa-class battleship the same damn way you found your carrier...abandoned with not a single soul aboard although it was just as the way they left it."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yep, galley stocked with fresh food...store stocked with the latest Hustler mags." Jackie chuckled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You call the '90s the latest?" Rodrigo laughed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Well what year did you come from then?" Jackie crossed his arms.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"2020, and these Tomcats look kinda new. We were already flying the Super Tomcat 21..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Doc Brown wasn't fucking around when he told Marty that he'd see some crazy shit." Jackie sighed, "And what in the flying fuck is a Super Tomcat 21?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"There's two sequels to Back to The Future by the way." Joaquin replied, crossing his arms.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Well shit...at least here we can fly the Turkey here indefinitely so I guess there is an upside, Gordo can probably hook up with someone too. And show me these sequels, wise guy." Jackie laughed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The Super Tomcat 21 is a heavy modernization of the Tomcat...it shares part of the structure with your plane such as: the wings, control surfaces and engines but the avionics suite is completely different." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Jackie I swear to God..." Gordon said, raising a fist in anger.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Stop bickering, guys." Rose said, "Ranger would be happy to see this regardless."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Would you like a tour?" Gordon asked in hopes of changing the subject, "Our Tomcats are brand new and while our Intruders are supposed to be retired in a few years...they still work." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sure!" Rose chirped.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Commander...easy." Rodrigo chuckled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The commander walked up the gangway and was surprised by how modern the ship was. The four guided her through the hangar and Rose was impressed by the amount of Tomcats, Vikings and Intruders but something that really piqued her interest was the CAG E-2 from the Sun Kings.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, what's this one with the big saucer on its back?" She asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"That's an E-2 Hawkeye." Jackie replied.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The big saucer is actually a radar. It's used for detecting enemy planes and vectoring us to them. This one's a C model so it can actually datalink with the planes and guide the Phoenix missiles." Ybarra added.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Don't forget that they can detect targets on the sea and land too." Joseph smirked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ranger would be happy to see this.." Rose giggled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Where is this other Ranger?" Gordon asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"She's currently on a commission with her sister St. Louis." Rose replied.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Commander Rose then headed down to the store which sold everything from groceries to clothes. There was even a Starbucks and a kiosk that sold cassette tapes and CDs along with K-Mart gift cards. Rose picked up the Michael Jackson album, Thriller and examined it. She was bewildered by how different and even accommodating this ship was compared to a carrier of the World War II era. It really lived up to the moniker of floating city.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Take it if you want it." Jackie said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"But that's stealing." Rose replied.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"By order of the United States Navy blah blah blah I allow you to commandeer this Michael Jackson album." Jackie sighed, handing her the album.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I see nothing, I know nothing!" Joseph added.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"T-Thanks!" Rose giggled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the tour had to be cut short when Rose's secretary ship, Enterprise arrived. Enterprise was quite an intimidating shipgirl and it was safe to assume with her expression that the news that the Commander was about to receive was not good.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Is it truly urgent?" Rose asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It concerns Ranger herself..." Enterprise whispered into Rose's ear.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"W-What do you mean? She was on a commission." Rose whispered back.</p><p> </p><p>"Gentlemen I'm sorry to leave so suddenly but I must speak privately with my secretary."</p><p> </p><p>"We understand, ma'am." Gordon replied.</p><p> </p><p>"In the meantime, feel free to enjoy the base." Enterprise said, handing them each a map.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks a lot!" Jackie said, "I think I'll hit up their recreation center now."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, you mind if we check out the planes?" Joaquin asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Knock yourselves out." Gordon replied, giving a thumbs up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When the boys were gone, Rodrigo and Joaquin took a seat aboard a parked A-6E Intruder and while fiddling with the controls they couldn't help but sigh in unison.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"That guy...", Rodrigo sighed about Jackie. "He has no discipline. Not like I had any either, but...at least he should show some respect towards Rosie..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I agree...maybe he's surprised to see that Rose is the fleet commander." Joaquin shrugged</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's not that...there was a female Admiral in the 70s. I think he's a womanizer..." Rodrigo sighed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh...well that makes sense." Joaquin chuckled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In Commander Rose's Office, she was able to finally receive the new regarding Ranger's status and the news was far worse than she had anticipated. The commission called for a supply escort operation, Ranger would've been using her planes to provide air cover for the cruisers and destroyers but the intel was off and instead of the Sakura Empire they had encountered the Sirens.</p><p> </p><p>"W-What do you mean?" Rose asked, looking at the field report.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"According to Honolulu, Ranger had sustained severe damage from a torpedo attack and likely will never sail again. The Sirens are showing themselves once again..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"How many torpedoes was she hit by?" Rose asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Five according to the eyewitness accounts. Ranger is alive but hanging on by a thread..." Enterprise sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"So what do we do?" Rose sighed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Enterprise looked out the office's window to the dock and stared at the Forrestal-class carrier moored at the dock. She assessed the amount of potential a ship of such power could have with its airwing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Normal medicine would never be enough to save Ranger...but with the power of the Wisdom Cube we can give her a new lease on life and with our new visitors...they can guide her along. She can lead the new era of the aircraft carrier."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The four made it to the rec center and were surprised by how it was laid out. There were a few bookcases and some couches for those who wanted to read as well as a table with various confections and beverages. There were also some games too such as billiards and Foosball, even a large television set. As they walked into the room, Ybarra was stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted a girl with short silver hair and lavender eyes reading a comic book. Her hands bore a striking resemblance to the gloves worn by Ironman himself...Ybarra's favorite superhero along with Captain America.</p><p>"I-Is that what I think it is!? Superman issue one!? Holy crap that comic is worth a lot of money! How the hell did you get it!?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Really?" The girl giggled, "I just bought it at the commissary not too long ago. I'm Reno by the way, an Atlanta-class cruiser, what's your name?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ybarra, William Ybarra." He said, "So I take it you like Superheroes?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ybarra...that's a cool name. Yeah, I do...Our Commander is kinda like one, her secret identity is a really timid lady by day but a badass by night! And then she has her equally awesome sidekicks!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I like Superheroes a lot too. By the way, your hands...are they gloves or...or did you lose them?" He asked hoping not to offend the shipgirl.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ah! It's a glove, see?" She giggled and took the glove off, showing her natural hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Whoa just like Ironman!" Ybarra exclaimed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Iron who?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't surprising that Reno didn't know who Iron Man was given that Iron Man didn't make his first appearance until twenty years later in Tales Of suspense's issue 39 and in his very own comic in 1968. To give Reno an idea of what he was talking about, Ybarra grabbed his backpack and pulled out an ironman comic, issue 55 from 1973 that he had bought shortly after getting his very first paycheck from the Navy. Reno's eyes lit up when she saw the comic book and she gently took the book from his hands.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"S-So this is Ironman?" She said as she read through the comic, "Kyaaaa so cool so cool! Tell ya what, I'll trade you my Superman issue one for it, whattya say?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Actually...." He froze as he tried to build the courage.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Akashi got your tongue?" Reno giggled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You can borrow it."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my gosh, thanks! Hey can I ask you something, William?" Reno said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Y-Yeah!"</p><p> </p><p>"Did you come here on some strange vehicle like the Commander's sidekicks?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! All kinds of planes, Intruder and Tomcats specifically though." Ybarra chuckled and showed Reno a picture from his digital camera of an Intruder and Tomcat facing each other on the carrier deck, "But we came to your base on our ship that one of your friends towed here." He laughed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's like the Bat-gyro! But way bigger and it even looks like it can fly into space!" Reno commented on the Tomcat.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"W-Well I don't know about that."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jackie watched off in the distance as Reno and Ybarra hit it off over their common passion for superhero pop culture and tried to stifle a laugh.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Well it looks like a match made in nerd heaven so far." Jackie said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"He looks kinda happy...Hopefully, she's a good person."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>While the boys continued to acquaint themselves with the denizens of the base. Another girl arrived, she was a flat-chested girl in her early twenties with long blonde hair, about average height as well. She had a very bossy demeanor as she spotted Gordon and Jackie and approached them with a very mild hint of aggression in her steps. Another girl also walked with her, she was the polar opposite with long white hair and she had quite the....swagger.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So you are the new arrivals the Commander informed us of? Are things so desperate that they'll let anyone come here? Also did you arrive here on giant piece of müll."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Gutentag! It appears that someone has woken up on the very wrong side of the bed, Jackie Spataro, how the hell are ya?" Jackie asked, extending his hand for the girl to shake it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Huh?! You stupid, moronic, block-headed idiot! I refuse to shake your disgusting hand!" The girl said, slapping it away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"And this is why you have such a hard time making friends...I apologize for my dear sister. She is as you say...insecure about her chest region? My Name is Prinz Eugen and this little ball of pouty energy is Admiral Hipper." Added Eugen as she shook Jackie's hand, "And who might you be?" She chuckled before putting her finger against her lips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Gordon Swan...nice to meet you. Me and Jackie fly the plane and Ybarra, our Weapons system operator is over there." Gordon said, shaking Prinz Eugen's hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ahh yes you've arrived aboard that floating city." She laughed, "It amazes me that something like that can even float let alone fit in the dock as wide as it is."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Your older sis seems like quite the Tsundere....that's kinda cute." Jackie teased.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The Forrestal-class is actually only a decade or so newer than some of the carriers here but a massive leap forward." Gordon added, "Wait until you see what it can do. Heavy cruisers and battleships might be a little jealous."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jackie and Gordon's comments had Hipper blushing and pouting quite heavily. It was only a matter of time until smoke would start coming out of her ears because of how embarrassed she was.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hipper...if you keep pouting like that you will develop wrinkles you know? It is only a joke." Prinz giggled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sh-shut up!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"If I may ask. What's the word around here, Miss Eugen?" Gordon asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, so polite. Things have been rather slow...very boring until your arrival. We've also had yet to hear from Ranger and her task force the silence is...deafening." Prinz Eugen sighed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I hope she and the girls she's with are okay then...we faced some resistance on our way here and it wasn't fun."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Not fun? I always enjoy a good battle." Prinz teased, "Anyway I must get going...enjoy your time here."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Ranger's Rebirth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Following a tragic battle, Ranger receives a life altering retrofit in order to save her from an early retirement.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>January 5th, 1943 08:30 Hours, Somewhere in the Pacific Ocean</strong>
</p><hr/><p>Ranger, Honolulu, St. Louis and Hammann were supposed to be on a resource gathering commission but instead found themselves ambushed by the infamous First Carrier Division of the Sakura Empire along with their escorts. Ranger countered Akagi and Kaga's aircraft by deploying her Wildcats and TBF Avengers in hopes of sinking the carriers while Honolulu and Hammann engaged the destroyers and cruisers. </p><p> </p><p>"Dammit, Ranger wake up!" Hammann shouted. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Mouth, young lady!" She snapped back. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We're outnumbered two to one! I am not liking this!" Honolulu complained.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Honolulu and her sister St. Louis took aim at Ayanami and Kako with their six inch guns which gave Hammann a window to move in for a torpedo strike against the Takao sisters. From the base's headquarters, Enterprise could hear the entire battle transpire from the frantic orders the shipgirls gave each other to the discharging of their weapons. She had heard this countless times before and had been in many battles before...so many she had actually lost count but for some reason she felt that this one was the sign of an ill omen. A loud explosion filled Enterprise's headphones and she ripped them out of her ears in order to try and save her hearing. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hyaa! Ranger's been hit, Jesus she's fucked up!" Honolulu shouted. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Enterprise put the headphones back on, "Is anyone hit!? Lulu talk to me!!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's Ranger!" Honoulu replied.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What's her status?" Enterprise asked. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>There was a long pause as St. Louis tried to treat Ranger's wounds from the bomb hits and torpedo strikes. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What's her status!?" Enterprise demanded, her patience dwindling. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Tell Enty, she's critically wounded..." St. Louis said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ranger's badly wounded...we have to retreat." Honolulu said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>St. Louis picked Ranger up and rested her on her shoulders in the form of a fireman's carry, Honolulu and Hammann covering her for the return trip back to base. Lou's right leg buckled somewhat under the added stress but she refused to leave a fallen shipgirl behind. While making their escape, Hammann fired another salvo from her twin quadruple torpedo tubes at the pursuing heavy destroyers while Honolulu suppressed them with her main guns and dealt with the enemy aircraft using her triple A.  </p><p> </p><p><br/>"T-Take that!" Hammann yelled. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"If only that stupid jet was still here..." St. Louis growled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Don't be so hard on the Commander! She's done a lot of good for us!" Hammann said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"My main complaint is with the guy who crashed that plane...it was our ace in the hole. It saved a lot of lives and now we're back at square one since the whole Red Axis has our number." St. Louis continued.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The trek back to friendly territory was a long and harrowing one, the girls slept in shifts to ensure that Ranger was looked after and that her bandages were changed regularly. They also made sure to avoid any Sakura Empire or Iron Blood patrols...or worse, the Sirens themselves. When the sun began to rise again on their fourth day, St. Louis looked through her binoculars and saw an unfamiliar ship parked in the dock along with an air wing of some modern looking aircraft. When they arrived at the dock, they were able to catch a glimpse of the ship before the medical personnel arrived and supplied Ranger with oxygen as they placed her on a stretcher. </p><p> </p><p>"Ranger...I-It can’t be." Honolulu mumbled as she looked up at the carrier's stern. </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b>January 20th, 1943 11:00 Hours</b>
</p><p><br/>A few days after the girls had arrived from their failed commission, Ranger was still resting. Her recovery was slow but fortunately, her vitals were fine and her wisdom cube while damaged still remained intact. She was the first shipgirl to be used as a test subject for what would become the ICU or Intensive Care Unit. Ranger was provided with a glass of oxy-cola to drink while Vestal sat across from her to provide her with the news. Commander Rose and Enterprise were also present which put quite the smile on her face. </p><p> </p><p>"Ranger...how are you doing?" Rose asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"M-My head hurts, Commander." She replied. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"That's understandable." Vestal added, "I have some news...are you ready?" <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>"Yes.." Ranger nodded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You've taken a total of five torpedo hits from that battle and almost your entire air wing was destroyed. You may be able to recover but I don't think you will be able to sortie again...retirement is your best option." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"W-What!?" Ranger was on the verge of tears, "Vestal, I can't retire! Who will teach the others!? Please there has to be something that can be done! D-Don't throw me away..." She pleaded, hoping that there was a way she could get her old life back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rose hatched an idea on what could be done to save Ranger from retirement. It was out of left field by Azur Lane's standards but given Akashi's knowledge on the Wisdom Cubes so far...it might be crazy enough to work. </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Are you aware of that carrier that's recently arrived?" Rose asked. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, ma'am. They call it a supercarrier if my memory is correct." Vestal nodded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Akashi has been working on how on how to harness the power of the Wisdom Cube for quite a while now...perhaps this can be our way to save Ranger." Commander Rose suggested. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Y-You can't be serious, Commander! The risks are far too high it goes against the Eagle Union's code of natural evolution!" Vestal protested.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"This is the only way we can prevent Ranger from living the rest of her life crippled. In terms of morality...Ranger is being given a second chance which is what she deserves. The same cannot be said for what the Sirens are doing." Enterprise said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I suppose you're right, Enty..." Vestal sighed, "Ranger still needs a few more days of bed rest until I feel it's right to discharge her. "</p><p> </p><p><br/>Ranger was able to recover well enough to the point where she was able to leave the hospital but unfortunately, the Red Axis was also beginning to gain more ground according to the field reports and there was little time to waste. Ranger climbed into her wheelchair with Vestal and Enterprise's help and was wheeled to Akashi's workshop where for the first time she would see the Tomcats that would soon be under her command being lowered in front of the hangar by a large crane. The Forrestal-class aircraft carrier had truly surprised her with its size, it looked powerful just sitting in the docks and the planes sitting in front of the Catgirl's workshop was just a taste of what was to come. She then got a glimpse of the name on the ship's stern and her heart nearly skipped a beat. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"W-What's Akashi doing here?" Ranger asked. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"She's giving you your new chance at life." Vestal replied with a smile on her face. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Akashi grabbed Ranger's wheelchair and rolled her out of the hospital. The brisk air was refreshing as they made their way to the workshop near the dock and on the far side of the air base. Everything looked alien to her...the Tomcats were a giant leap ahead of her Wildcats and Avengers. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Where are the torpedoes?" She asked. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"They're way too fast to carry torpedoes, nya." Akashi laughed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I-I knew that." Ranger pouted, “What about that one over there? It looks like some kind of communications craft.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ranger was pointing to an E-2C Hawkeye that was receiving an inspection by Unicorn so she could begin to understand the plane and how it functioned. Unicorn was still very in touch with her inner child much to the chagrin of Akashi. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"You spin me right round, baby Right round like a record, baby Right round round round!". Unicorn sang while sitting atop the E-2's spinning radar dish. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"UNICORN! Get down from there! Nyaaa, that Jackie is such a bad influence. Anyway...it’s an early warning plane.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"But I'm inspecting it!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Inspection my ass, nya!" </p><p> </p><p>Unicorn stuck her tongue out and climbed down from the Hawkeye. Ranger nearly fainted when seeing the planes of the main force up close...they were the F-14s of Black Knights. She failed to recognize the squadron but the feeling was still palpable as she moved herself closer to the lead F-14 and gently ran her hand along its fuselage. The high visibility livery of Joseph's F-14, 'Black Knight 100' as it is referred to resonating with her. </p><p> </p><p>"This is a new beginning...are you ready?" Commander Rose asked. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I-I think so." Ranger replied, somewhat unsure of herself. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"This is the only way you can live a normal life, Ms. Ranger...do you accept?" Enterprise added. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"These will be my new planes?" Ranger asked.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Of course...and things will be more complicated but you will have to adapt. This is the future, Ranger." Enterprise said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Ranger nodded and held out her hand and Akashi handed her the wisdom cube. She touched the cube to the bow of the ship, her emotions, desires and feelings melding together with the Forrestal-class carrier. The ground shook and Ranger briefly levitated from her wheelchair as she harnessed the power of the cube. When her retrofit was complete, not only was Ranger able to walk again and not only were all of her scars healed....her rigging was vastly different from her original one, now resembling a hybrid between the Forrestal-class' flight deck and an M16A2 rifle. She had also received a black Letterman jacket with her name and new hull number in white print which complemented her black skirt and white long sleeve button down shirt. The anti-aircraft guns on her new rigging had also been removed, now replaced with a mix of Phalanx CIWS and launchers for the RIM-7 Sea Sparrow. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ah...this modernization. I-It is unlike anything else!" She was in shock as she examined herself, "I also look quite different."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"How do you feel?" Enterprise asked. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Like I was never injured...I hope I can use this to teach the children." She replied.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sure they can learn a lot from your new retrofit." Commander Rose smiled, "But in the meantime it'll be time to deploy soon...and you'll be taking some friends with you. I'll introduce you to them." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Understood, Commander!" Ranger saluted. </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <b>January 21st, 1943, 07:30 Hours </b>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Ranger arrived at the ready room to see four fighter pilots sitting in the chairs from the door's window. Gordon was napping on one of the chairs while Jackie and Ybarra were playing Super Mario on their Gameboys with some Men At Work playing on the speakers. When she looked around the room and saw Gordon and Joseph napping. What if when she introduced herself as their carrier they wouldn't believe her or worse they would simply ridicule her? Working with shipgirls and teaching this was one thing Ranger had plenty of experience with but normal humans outside of the maintenance crews or Commander...it was very foreign to her. </p><p> </p><p><em>Don't freeze, Ranger...don't let their goofing off deter you. You can do this</em>, she thought to herself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ranger took a deep breath and opened the door, walking into the room and placing her belongings on the desk including a large notebook that contained all of her new notes that she had down from the 1960s to 2000s, an era that she had to learn with her new retrofit. She looked over to see Gordon open his eyes and wave hello while Joseph grabbed his notebook and did the same. Ybarra and Jackie on the other hand continued to play their games oblivious to Ranger's existence. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Everyone..." Ranger said softly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Uh, guys." Gordon said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jackie and Ybarra ignored Gordon until Ranger grabbed a book and slammed it on the desk three times as hard as she could, startling them. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Pay attention, you two!" She pouted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, teacher..." Jackie replied sarcastically. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ranger glared at Jackie with her hands to her hips like a mother about to scold her child, "I am your aircraft carrier, Ranger! I want you each to give your all from here on out and if you ever need help you can count on me." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Pffffft!" Jackie busted out laughing until Ybarra tapped on his shoulder, "What dude!?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Uhhhh...where's our carrier?" Ybarra pointed outside to see the Forrestal-class carrier no longer sitting in the docks, "A 1,046 foot carrier just doesn't get up and walk away..." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm right here, geez!" Ranger complained.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Then prove it..." Jackie said with a smug look on his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ugh..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ranger facepalmed and opened a window, she then equipped her rigging and launched a plane which materialized into an A-6E Intruder. The plane flew a race track pattern around the base at low altitude along with a few barrel rolls which surprised the shipgirls that were either running their daily errands or doing their physical training. Ranger then called the plane back. Jackie's jaw was wide open at the fact that the Intruder had manifested out of no where, flew around and then disappeared again. Gordon had to actually help close his friend's jaw because of how unbelievable Ranger's magic trick truly was.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Then what do you need us for?" Joseph asked, "It looks like we can retire early!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Because we can work together. You're all highly skilled fighter pilots and I'm an aircraft carrier. As the third ship of the Forrestal-class I will need your help. There is no I in team you know..." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"But we can't do what....that A-6 just did." Gordon said, "That's some Harry Potter shit right there." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to, look over there." Enterprise added.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gordon got up from his chair and stood next to Enterprise who was pointing to HMS Nelson who was receiving maintenance. Of course, the shipgirl herself was nowhere to be seen, now Gordon was able to understand what Ranger was on about. He then sat back down and watched as Ranger started writing down a mission plan on the chalkboard...she was a lot more like a teacher than a shipgirl that was for sure. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Okay! According to our latest intelligence, the Red Axis has a new Commander and is planning an offensive on our base. They will have a lot of air and sea power at their disposal including bombers, their mission is to sink our ships and take the base if the intel is accurate. Now with what these memories I'm getting from this so called Cold War...these Tomcats are supposed to be fleet defenders. You four will defend our fleet from the air while the Intruders will attack the surface targets and if need be they can assist in engaging the air targets as well since they are multi-role. Any questions?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Yes, ma'am.", Joseph raised his pencil. "What changes in our combat doctrines compared to before? I mean, we already knew what we had to do."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"You're without back seaters for the time being...we'll have to assign you each someone that you get along with so for the time being you'll have to fight within visual range. other than that your combat doctrines remain the same. Although I would like to see how these so called multi-role fighters function." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I've asked Bismarck, Bremerton and Hornet to submit their packets." Commander Rose added, "Bremerton and Bismarck have experience as helicopter pilots but with Ranger now having a full helicopter wing after receiving her retrofit, they can always adapt. Then there's Hornet who mainly serves as an aircraft mechanic."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Bremerton is the pink haired one and Hornet is the cow girl?" Gordon asked, raising his hand. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Yes. Hornet's also my sister." Enterprise replied to Gordon. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"I see...well she's a nice girl in my brief time with her but I haven't really gotten to know either of them." Gordon said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"That's why you'll be conducting an exercise tomorrow, this will also be Ranger's first time fielding her new aircraft." Rose said, "Get some rest...dismissed!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The boys saluted the Commander and left the ready room. They gathered outside and Ybarra had a look of reluctance on his face while Jackie was quite relieved to have Ranger as his Captain to say the least. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So she's our new Captain?" Jackie asked, "If so I like the change." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"She's the whole ship if what I'm hearing was correct..." Gordon replied.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day arrived pretty fast and the four were up at dawn to inspect their planes. To help wake himself up, Jackie had some Michael Jackson playing at full blast while he inspected his Tomcat. His F-14 was a bit unique among the others with a scantily clad pinup girl painted on the nose...which was against regulation but he didn't care. Gordon was actually dancing to the song while he closed all of the inspection panels and Ybarra was busy checking his avionics while in the cockpit. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Can’t wait to show of my skills, maybe find some MiGs to blast." Jackie chuckled.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You haven't even gotten a MiG kill." Gordon laughed, "Joseph is the only one."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"As of now, I may be the only one ever in this time, next scores will probably be Zeroes and the like.", Joseph said while inspecting the air intakes of his F-14.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After finishing the inspection, the RIOs arrived in the form of Bremerton, Reno and Nelson. The three girls walked towards the Tomcats in full flight suits with the VF-154 and Tomcat patches including matching flight helmets and to add to the moment, Jackie decided to include the Top Gun anthem. Bremerton and Reno looked extremely sure of themselves, like they could take on the whole Red Axis and their Siren allies by themselves, then there was Bismarck who looked like she was ready for anything, and lastly, Nelson looked like she had missed the deadline for her taxes. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Here they come." Ybarra said, "I can guess which one is flying with Jackie."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Gutentag..." Bismarck replied, "So I am flying with you today, ja?" She asked extending her hand to shake Joseph's.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, ma'am. I hope we can get along just fine.", He replied, shaking her hand. He could feel her grip. "Wow, you're pretty strong.", Chuckled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Danke..." She replied bluntly, "So these are the planes...impressive." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hello again, Ybarra." Reno giggled, "I look forward to flying with you.." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"S-Same here Reno.." He blushed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Heya! So you're, Gordon, right? Do you have Juustagram by any chance? What's your birthday, your favorite food? We've gotta know things about each other if we're gonna fly together?" Bremerton said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Juusta-what? First let's fly before we even talk about exchanging personal information." Gordon replied. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Okay then..." Bremerton said, putting her phone back in her pocket, "What do I do then?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ja! These are our babies, the pride of the fleet! No plane surpasses it...well, technically the F-15 would be the closest, but I consider the comparison as a draw.", Joseph explained. "But the Eagle cannot land on a carrier or sweep its wings, you see...", He grinned as tapped the fuselage, "If only they would navalize that rather than give us what the current replacement is." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The Hornet isn't a replacement because its range is too short but I get you." Ybarra shrugged  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh shut up!" Jackie added.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So how fast can it go?" Bremerton asked before taking a selfie in front of the Tomcat. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Mach 2.3." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"That sounds a little slow...our new Hellcats can do almost 400 miles an hour." She replied. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"That's 2.3 times the speed of sound." Ybarra corrected.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"A little over 1,500 miles an hour I think...you can get a Hellcat to do that....if you dropped it from space!" Jackie laughed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ass..." Bremerton muttered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Quad tower-buzzing, anyone?", Joseph grinned. "We just gotta be careful not to shatter all the windows."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Okay!" Ybarra said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"I'm down...hopefully this Commander is nice enough not to want some butts..." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"I'll give her mine! If you catch my drift..." Jackie laughed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ugh...pig." Nelson scoffed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Forget about him, it's a silly movie reference. Speaking of which...we still got a VCR aboard, so how 'bout we watch Top Gun sometime?", Joseph suggested.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Is it a Super Hero movie?" Reno smiled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"No but it's a movie about what we do?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Close enough..." She laughed before bumping Ybarra with her chest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's a nice movie about a pilot striving to do his best.", Joseph said. "I won't say further because I don't wanna spoil it, you have to watch to find out."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The four began the startup procedures on their Tomcats after they had boarded their planes with their RIOs and Hornet and Akashi had hooked the airstart hoses up to the planes. Azrael was loud but now with four Tomcats the famous Tomcat whistle was more than amplified as the planes spooled up. </p><p> </p><p>"Whistlin' Willy's got a quartet now!" Hornet laughed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Unyaaaa my ears hurt!" Akashi complained. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With the planes ready for action, they taxied to the runway and Jackie grabbed his mixtape quite explicitly labeled 'My Shit'. The first song to play was Mighty Wings by Cheap Trick, once they were given takeoff clearance. The four lit the afterburners on their Tomcats against protocol and their planes accelerated forward at a rapid pace. Within seconds they were off the runway, the pilots had to have quick reflexes to retract the landing gear and flaps in order to prevent over speeding them. When they were airborne, they broke off and each F-14 performed a vertical climb like a proper demonstration team. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Watch the G...." Bremerton said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"How do you know?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"They teach you this even with helichoppers." She replied. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Joseph and Ybarra performed their first pass by performing a Cuban eight. They then passed by again, performing a wing sweep pass with Reno calling out the wing sweep position to Ybarra. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Wings are moving, wings are moving aaaand wings are back!" Reno said, "This plane is epic!" She giggled. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I think we should one up them eh, Gordon?" Jackie asked</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You do realize you have someone back here yes?" Nelson complained. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gordon and Jackie joined formation together and the next song to play on his mixtape was Rock You Like a Hurricane by Scorpion. When they neared the runway for their pass, Jackie gained some altitude and rolled his Tomcat inverted. He was now flying over Gordon's F-14 just like in the movie scene from the classic film Top Gun. Nelson meanwhile was turning green and desperately reaching for a puke bag before Jackie leveled off. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"G-Good Lord I think I'm going to be-" Nelson said before throwing up into the bag. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"How can they do that!?" Unicorn asked, "What kind of black magic is that!?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's skill, little Uni." Joaquin chuckled, "Those old Kitties have no fly-by-wire unlike Azrael." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Gotta give 'em credit." Rodrigo chuckled. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The planes landed after their demo and taxied to the ramp, Jackie raising the American flag from the cockpit as he taxied to his parking spot as per tradition from past Tomcat demos. When all four planes had parked, the pilots each gave the Tomcat bow by lowering the launch bar which dropped the plane's nose down. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The Tomcat bow...classic!" Joaquin laughed and clapped. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When the boys disembarked with their RIOs from their F-14s, Nelson was about to strangle Jackie to death before Ranger arrived. She looked incredibly distressed and she was sweating after having run from her classroom on the other side of the base to the ramp which was easily a mile away. She had been informed that the intel she had received from their first meeting was somewhat off and this had the newly retrofitted shipgirl panicking. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"This is bad...this is so bad. They’re on their way as we speak!" Ranger said, trying to catch her breath. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ms. Ranger!" Reno replied as she handed her canteen to her fellow shipgirl.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What's the problem, ma'am?" Gordon asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We need to deploy the day after tomorrow! The Sirens and the Sakura Empire are approaching this base and we need to cut them off before they get close enough." Ranger said after taking a long sip from the canteen. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"What?" Jackie laughed, "That's insane."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"No it isn't Spataro!" Ranger pouted, "We need to act fast...now I know your radar operators have only just taken their introductory flight but they will have to learn on the job. "</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Scheisse...", Joseph sighed in German; every time he used German means he was legit tense. "We could take off right now, but without bomb-dropping capabilities, we'd be in trouble!", Looked at Bismarck. "Baptism by fire it is...", Grinned.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What do you mean?!", She asked, puzzled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It means you're gonna have to learn by practice first, then theory later.", He said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Every superhero has their trial, right?" Reno asked. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You'll also have to learn how to use the TCS pod as well, Reno...same with you girls too." Ybarra sighed, "It'll take some time but practice makes perfect, right?" He chuckled awkardly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"If it works like a FLIR pod then I can figure it out!" Bremerton winked and gave a thumbs up. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Christ almighty I still have to fly!?" Nelson scoffed, "Especially with this Lunatic!?" She pointed to Jackie, her face glowing red with anger.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh you know you enjoyed it." Jackie teased.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Shut up..." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry Nelson but this is important..." Ranger said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I just hope our quarters are the same as before, you know...before it all was turned into your rigging, Ms. Ranger." Joseph laughed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I think you'll find everything to be to your satisfaction." Ranger nodded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the delay on this one, folks.</p><p> </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Baptism By Fire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Now reborn as the third ship of the Forrestal-class, Ranger receives her baptism by fire when the Red Axis attack. Does she have what it takes?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>January 23rd, 1943 05:00 Hours</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>At the break of dawn, Ranger was already underway with her vanguard fleet. For the first time in her entire career she would be Commander Rose's flagship, replacing Yorktown. Her battlegroup consisted of the battleships Washington and North Carolina and her vanguards were Baltimore, Honolulu and Laffey. The wake created by the Forrestal-class carrier was more than enough to wake the destroyer out of her drowsy state and the speed of the carrier was something to truly behold given its size. For the first time, Commander Rose would be taking to the skies as well, aboard the E-2C Hawkeye to assist her new friends in the battle ahead.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"My ship feels so much quicker..." Ranger giggled, "Are you ready to fly, Commander?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Commander Rose when she first entered the Navy was just a humble radar operator aboard the USS Texas before she had finally gotten to the point where she would be commanding her own fleet. The E-2 was something completely different from what she was used to but it would give her the ability to communicate with her shipgirls and the pilots far more easily. Her only issue was her fear of heights, Rose looked at her newly issued flight helmet and for a second she was in a trance before Illustrious snapped her out of it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay, Commander?" Illustrious asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yes...just a bit nervous." Rose laughed awkwardly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rose looked at Illustrious from head to toe and saw that her attire was mostly the same except for the bright yellow shirt she was wearing. Ark Royal on the other hand had been put through the entire United States Navy wardrobe with a green shirt, navy blue pants and black boots as well as the famous David Clark helmet and goggles. Ark had her arms crossed and a very pouty expression as the Commander inspected her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What seems to be the problem, Ark Royal?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh she's just upset because this will keep her away from the destroyers." Illustrious giggled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I-It's not my fault the destroyers are so bloody cute!" Ark added.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ms. Royal...the complaints seem to disagree. Now, Ark Royal will be handling the catapults with my sister Formidable while I will be the one responsible for helping the aeroplanes navigate to their respective catapults. I dare say that this is vastly different from normal carrier operations within the Royal Navy."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I agree, Illustrious." Commander Rose nodded, "The only carrier with some experience in these operations was Intrepid and even she had a tough time."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The boys and their new RIOs had arrived for the briefing, Jackie was especially surprised by what Ranger had done with her new ship in terms of decoration. The wall had various plaques commemorating her old squadrons and past cruises and photos that she had taken of the various ports she had visited when she was once CV-4 during her time in the Atlantic including the Tophatters which was a squadron from the Atlantic fleet back in their old world which ironically is where Ranger originally served in the past.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Holy shit...she had the Tophatters before?" Jackie said, "They were a bomber squadron too huh?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"She must've been surprised to know they still exist today. Except flying Tomcats like us." Ybarra laughed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The briefing is about to begin boys, please take your seats." Ranger ordered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The four took their seats front and center and placed their notepads on the small tables that were mounted on their chairs. They looked through their notes regarding the intelligence they had received from their first meeting with Ranger the day before. When the shipgirls who would be working on the flight deck had all arrived, Ranger adjusted her podium's microphone and began the briefing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Now that everyone's here, let's get started. With my new retrofit...we are now at a great advantage militarily. We can launch the most advanced aircraft the world has ever seen anytime and anywhere. According to our intelligence, the Red Axis are on their way to attack our base...our mission is to hold them off before they can make it close to the base with their fleet. The primary threats that will be faced will be both surface and aerial combatants so expect a fight. Lieutenant Wilkes will lead VF-154 in this operation given his experience, as per Black Knights tradition your callsign will remain Black Knight. There will be a small change in doctrine as well for the Tomcats...Spataro and Swan will be loaded with air to ground weapons while Ybarra and Wilkes will fly top cover. Is there anything you care to add, Commander?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ah! Y-Yes, I will be flying aboard one of the E-2s...my callsign will be Disco. I will be providing orders and mission updates to my shipgirls and to you four from the sky." Rose added, "I wish you all the best of luck and please be safe. I will call any and all targets as I see them so please keep your ears open and your eyes peeled, I want everyone to return safely."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So you want me to take you to Funky Town?" Jackie added with his hand raised.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Stop with the jokes, Jackie.", Joseph sighed. "This is serious. We're gonna be facing a foe we don't know much about it yet...gotta keep our eyes peeled for danger.", He wrote down a few things on his notepad.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You are all dismissed...please come back safely." Range said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The four put their helmets on and left the briefing room, heading top side to the aft end of the ship where their aircraft were parked and waiting. As per mission requirements, the Tomcats had been fitted with two sidewinders and six Phoenixes, a rare loadout used only for photo opportunities during the Cold War but now necessary for a potentially target rich environment.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>With the planes warmed up and ready to go, Jackie had the opening theme from Top Gun playing on his headset which was quite fitting for the occasion. Joseph and Ybarra taxied to their respective catapults while Gordon and Jackie waited on line for the E-2 Hawkeye that Rose would be flying aboard and one of the S-3B Vikings that would be taking part in the anti-ship mission. After the Viking and Hawkeye had launched, Unicorn raised the weight board, indicating the loaded weight of Gordon's F-14A and Bremerton responded with a thumbs up, Nelson doing the same while Jackie tried not to laugh. When both planes were aligned, the pilots lowered the launch bars, Victorious made sure that Ark Royal had fastened the launch shuttles to the Tomcats properly. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Black Knight one zero zero you are cleared to launch on catapult one. Good luck and maintain five hundred feet until ten miles away from the carrier." Ranger ordered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Roger, Black Knight one zero zero, taking off!", Joseph said before engaging burners. The catapult launched the F-14 and the bird quickly took the skies. "Wheels up."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Black Knight One Zero Five you're next in line!" Ranger said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Roger that, ma'am!" Ybarra said, saluting Formidable before she gave the signal to launch.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ybarra applied full power and took off from the deck, retracting the landing gear. Next up was Jackie and Gordon on the waist catapults, Gordon was first launch. Bremerton gripped hard onto the grab bar as the F-14 was catapulted forward and she was shoved back into her ejection seat. With the Tomcats airborne, they rejoined formation and headed to cruising altitude. Nelson watched as the wings swept back on the three F-14s as if they were in perfect cadence with each other as they gained air speed for the climb to cruising altitude.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay back there, Reno?" Ybarra asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yahooo, I wanna do that again!!" She shouted, like a child who had just gone on their first roller coaster ride.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Bleeding from the ear here." Jackie added.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Like a kid in Christmas.", Joseph chuckled. "Everything alright back there, Fräulein Bismarck?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ja.", She replied. "I spent hours reading the flight manuals yesterday."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Good. I was worried if you'd be able to familiarize yourself with the cockpit."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I can do just fine."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"How could anyone possibly enjoy this?" Nelson asked, "It's as if you are having someone punch you in your stomach repeatedly."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Don't me like that, Nelsy...it ain't so bad." Bremerton giggled, "The ear popping though...ugh gonna be exercising my jaw all day."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Giggity." Jackie chuckled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Jackie..." Gordon warned, "How's the ride back there, Bremerton?" He asked, looking at her through the rear view mirror.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Pretty smooth! I like it..." Bremerton replied while she fiddled with the tactical information display.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So you were a Seahawk pilot? How did you guys get ahold of SH-60s?" Gordon laughed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Well we kinda found them when our friends from the Northern Parliament discovered this derelict battleship called USS Wisconsin. I guess you could say they kinda came with the deal." Bremerton laughed, "Cooper keeps on bugging me to get a bigger helichopper so I can save more people."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"She's right you know?" Reno added.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We had an Army special ops detachment on our ship...they came with their Chinooks. They're pretty specialized for their mission but they’ll work." Jackie chuckled, "Even comes with a refueling probe too if you wanna give Marblehead that PTSD!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Away from the carrier things were about to get hairy, Commander Rose had cycled through the E-2's radar modes and discovered several squadrons of aircraft moving in at high speed along with ships that looked to be of the mass produced type judging by the speed they were sailing at.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Disco here, pop-up group bearing 330 at angels, 40 flanking. They're traveling at speeds much higher than that of a Zero. It may be of Siren origin so please stay alert." Commander Rose said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Black Knight one zero five copies, Reno can you check if there's a squawk back on the IFF? Maybe it's an Intruder that got separated from its pack." Ybarra added.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Errr, no response back. Tagging them as hostile then." Reno said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bremerton and Nelson activated the TCS cameras. The first target was a mass produced Mogami-class heavy cruiser, Bremerton painted the target with the laser and dropped the bomb and Nelson released another Paveway on a second Mogami-class ship. The GBU-10s from the Intruders glided towards their targets and seconds later impacted their citadels, breaking both ships in half and sending to the bottom of the sea within minutes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Target confirmed sunk!" Jackie said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Confirming the destruction of the second target as well. Those Intruders are really racking up the kills." Gordon said to Jackie. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suzuya watched in shock as two of her mass produced counterparts were swiftly annihilated from above. She then caught a glimpse of one of the egressing Tomcats as it flew by her at low altitude with the vapor emitting from the wings. Thankfully for her, the Siren's fighters had come to her and Haruna's aid. The fighter was unlike anything they had seen when they first arrived in this world, it was faster than anything the Red Axis had and its design looked like something out of the movie Alien.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Fufufu I cannot wait to shoot those things down..." Suzuya thought to herself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What in the fuck is that?" Gordon said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I have no idea but it's gonna become one with the crabs and lobsters." Jackie added.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's a Firmware Beta! A new type of Siren fighter, it looks like they're assisting the Sakura Empire this time around..." Reno said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Doesn't matter, they're well within range of the Phoenixes...", Joseph grinned. "Bismarck!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ja! Switching radar to track-while-scan mode. I have...twelve bogeys at 120 miles, locking onto six of them!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Do the honors...", He said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Feuer!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bismarck released six Phoenix missiles which flew straight towards their targets. Gordon and Jackie were closing in on their first targets and Suzuya and Haruna who were overseeing the battle had caught their first glimpse of the Tomcats launching their missiles by the contrails they drew and from the destruction of the Siren aircraft as they rained down one by one.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We've got company." Gordon said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"No shit!" Jackie said when the Firmware-B opened fire on him with its cannons. Instead of a conventional 20 or 30mm the enemy aircraft instead used a laser with a blue hue, "Oh no, you did NOT shoot that blue shit at me!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"That's some Star Wars movie shit right there!", Joseph said before engaging a Firmware-B with a Sidewinder.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jackie and Gordon rolled inverted and dove to try and shake the bandits. Now was the time for Nelson and Bremerton to come into their own as RIOs and show what they could do. Bremerton and Nelson switched their radars to Pilot Lockon mode and looked out the canopy in search for their bandits while their pilots selected the Sidwinders.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"There's a bandit...twelve o'clock five miles...it's a Firmware-B!" Bremerton called out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Fox one!" Gordon said, firing off his sole Sparrow. The missile followed the radar beam towards the target until the very last second when the bandit was able to notch and break the AWG-9's lock.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Dammit! I lost the lock! Okay, okay....we're still in this."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We've got Sidewinders so don't worry." Gordon assured his RIO.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"One o'clock low, get in there!" Bremerton said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gordon switched to the AIM-9Ms and once he had tone on the bandit, he fired. The missile tracked towards the bandit and he was granted the kill when the missile impacted the target and ripped off its wing. In Jackie's Tomcat, things were more intense as he had expended his Sidewinders and was down to only his M61A1. He now had a Firmware-B on his six, the Bandit was refusing to let him go matching him move for move. The bandit fired a burst from their cannons at him and Jackie pushed his Tomcat to the limit...he raised the airbrakes, pulled back on the stick and let the bandit fly right on by.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Are you insane!?" Nelson complained.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Kinda." Jackie said, trying to line the pipper up onto the bandit which was in the target designator box on the HUD. When he had a solution, he opened fire and shot down the bandit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Bloody hell I regret this..." Nelson sighed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Gotta do it right or you're just wasting ammo, sweetcheeks." Jackie said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You do something as stupid as that again and you'll die real soon!" Gordon complained, "Nelson is also your responsibility so think about her safety too!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Blah blah blah...we're still here though."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Geez, these Firmware thing are impressive. Kinematically they're almost like F-15s." Ybarra said to his wingmen.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Looks like what we learned from Top Gun will be put to the test then." Gordon said</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aboard Friedrich's ship, Briggs was watching as the battle unfolded and listening to the status updates from his shipgirls. More and more of them were retreating due to the amount of damage they had taken and the mass produced ships were becoming nothing more than artificial reefs which served to enrage him further. A Sakura Empire shipgirl walked onto the bridge, she wore an officer's uniform with a purple skirt and she had cow ears with small horns. She was a very timid girl and her hands trembled in the presence of Commander Briggs. The rate at which these mysterious aircraft could land and rearm had her frozen in fear and the level of precision they used when eliminating their targets was almost mythological.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What is it, Kashino?" Briggs snapped.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ummm, C-Commander, K-Kii has sustained severe damage and has to retreat from the battle." Kashino replied, "She said she was hit by some kind of magic bomb."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ummm uh ummm uh, out with it already you illiterate cow!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Eh! S-She said the bomb glided towards her when she tried to retreat!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Could it be one of those...Paveways I've heard so much about?" Friedrich added.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Frau Friedrich...we have five aircraft approaching at high speed!" Graff Zeppelin added over the radio, "A-Ar-w-we."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The radio signal was reduced to static and in a fit of anger, Briggs slammed the headset on the ground, breaking it. Friedrich then watched as two of the mass produced Admiral Hipper-class heavy cruisers were destroyed by a pair of guided torpedoes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Everyone take evasive action now. That is an order!" She roared, her radio calls going unanswered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>For the first time in her entire career within the Iron Blood's Navy, Friedrich Der Grosse had raised her voice. Was it out of fear...or was it anger? Akagi and Kaga immediately complied once they saw what was above them. It was a flight of S-3B Vikings tasked with the destruction of the ships using their payload of Mk.50 torpedoes along with EA-6B Prowlers which jammed their communications and radars.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Disgusting tadpole!" Akagi shouted at the passing EA-6.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"H-How...how can they launch torpedoes from such high altitude?! Dammit!", Kaga said, angrily. "It doesn't matter, I'll blast them out of the sky! All planes, take off, destroy those pests!!", She said, deploying all her planes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kaga's A6M Zeros deployed and immediately engaged the Prowlers and Vikings. The Prowlers throttled up and easily outran the Zeros even with the massive ALQ-99 jamming pods hanging under their wings and headed back towards friendly territory. The Vikings followed suit and even with a disadvantage in terms of speed compared to the Prowlers they could still outrun the Zeros if flown properly. Unfortunately, one of the Vikings had suffered some battle damage earlier in the battle, losing its starboard engine from anti-aircraft gun fire. Kaga's lead Zero took advantage of this vulnerability and fired a short burst from its twin 20mm cannons which set the engine aflame and ripped off the wing. As the Prowlers and the remaining Vikings left the area, the communications began to clear up and the enemy's communications were soon restored.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Far too easy..." Akagi smirked while she watched the S-3B's death spiral into the ocean, "Wonderful kill, dear sister."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Their jets are not invulnerable like they claim." Kaga scoffed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It looked as if it was already damaged, Frau Kaga." Deutschland added, "So I would not count finishing off a wounded animal as a Victory." She laughed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Victory is Victory, no matter the method.", Kaga said before aborting the chase after the enemy planes and calling her own birds back. "A prey is a prey."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Briggs then looked through his binoculars and his jaw dropped in horror as he saw what was responsible for the carnage that was wrought his fleet. It was hid old carrier, the USS Ranger...fully functional and with a pristine fleet and air wing protecting her. With the resources he had at his disposal there was no way he could possibly win against her even with his tactics and battle experience and thus had no choice but to order a retreat. The shipgirls of Azur Lane along with their allies flying above them watched as the enemy flotilla turned around and steamed for their home base.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Attention all ships if you can read me this is your commander speaking! Retreat immediately, I repeat retreat immediately!" Briggs ordered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hard to port! Engines ahead flank!" Friedrich ordered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Shikikan we can still defeat them." Akagi said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You idiot! Do you not realize what they have!? Don't get so big headed just because you shot down a damaged jet you egotistical fox! I'm the one who is running the goddamned show here!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Why you...!!!", Kaga whispered to herself, furious with Briggs. She was going to say some nasty words but once again, Akagi stopped her from doing so. "Sis! He can't treat us like that! That insolent!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Kaga...", Akagi just smiled and gestured in denial. "We must not."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The enemy fleet is retreating!? HA! Take that you losers!" Hammann said with an L sign on her forehead.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Excellent work Ranger!" Commander Rose said, "All planes, this is Disco...you're cleared to return to base."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I think you owe this all to my planes..." Ranger replied.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks for the top cover, guys." Gordon said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You're welcome! Who knew we could do so well?" Joseph chuckled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Damn straight!" Jackie replied, "But I think we should be thanking our RIOs...they were the unsung heroes."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"About time I get some proper recognition!" Nelson pouted, "I-I guess my exemplary gunnery skills were able to translate to such precise bombing."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sure, Nelson..." Reno laughed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"This Tomcat's a pretty nice toy..." Bremerton added, "It moves like nothing else and it's sexy too..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Good work, Bremerton." Gordon said with a smile behind his oxygen mask, "Let's head home."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Thankies! By the way...you should totally DM me sometime...maybe we can do more than just fly together." She chuckled, turning on the walkman and putting Lucky Star by Madonna to play.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>"Where in the hell did you get that?" Gordon asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ahhh...I found it?" Bremerton giggled, "Who knew Ranger's new ship had a whoooole store full of casettes. I swear whoever this Madonna is...she speaks to me on a spiritual level and all that jazz." She said while nodding to the music.</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>The sun was starting to set when Gordon's F-14A approached Ranger with its landing gear and arrestor hook extended. Ranger was sampling the new music she had acquired from her ship's old captain, "This Phil Collins fellow is very talented." was what she thought to herself as In The Air Tonight played on her Walkman. When the drum solo began, the whistle from the Tomcat's Pratt &amp; Whitney engines complimented the melody of the music along with the sound of it slamming down onto the flight deck as it caught the second wire. She watched Gordon sweep the wings back and retract the hook and then taxi to the elevator...now she could rest easy knowing that the last plane had landed safely.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gordon arrived at the briefing room with Bremerton for the debrief where Ranger was already present. Her eyes were heavy from the operation that had just taken place, she let out an audible yawn as Gordon sat down and waited for her to speak. Everyone was tired from the operation especially the four who had to frequently trap and launch from the carrier just to refuel and rearm.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Excellent work, everyone! Casualties were minimal with the loss of just one plane...and with five ships suffering minor to moderate damage. The enemy on the other hand had lost half of their mass produced fleet in this battle and we've given them quite the bloody nose!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sweeeet." Jackie said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"BUT you still have much to learn! I know about that dangerous maneuver you did, Ensign Spataro...you could've been killed! What were you thinking!?" Ranger pouted.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, ma'am. But that maneuver is made just for that, to save our asses in the last moment.", Joseph intervened in Jackie's defense. "It was used mostly to show off the maneuvering capabilities of a plane, but we proved today that it can be quite effective in battle. Risky...but still effective."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I just care about my students..." Ranger said softly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The Tomcat is perfectly capable of performing these maneuvers, ma'am. Trust me, I am a professional." Jackie protested.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Manners!" Ybarra said as he smacked Jackie in the back of his head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Stupid, I was trying to save your ass.", Joseph whispered to Jackie. "But there's no salvation for him, ma'am. He's a crazy psycho son of a gun who WILL, without a doubt, jeopardize our entire operation...", He then told Ranger, a bit of a smirk accross his face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's amazing he didn't stall his engines." Gordon laughed much to Jackie's chagrin, "There is one critique though...you misused the S-3B Vikings."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Wha-what!?" Ranger said, her heart racing, "What did I do wrong?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You used it like a TBF Avenger and that's not what you're supposed to do because it's a submarine hunter. Sure you can use it to hunt ships but since we have the Intruder we typically use the Vikings as tankers or just for killing subs. Although Intruders can fuel us up too."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I-I see..." She nodded, getting out her notepad, "Now how is this done?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Buddy store." Joseph added, "It carried a drogue inside it...so we can refuel without having to rely on the KC-10s or 135s."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Air Force hates it when we don't call on them for everything." Jackie laughed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ranger nodded and scribbled the notes about the Viking's role as a tanker down in her note book and then closed it, "I will keep this in mind for future sorties, in the meantime feel free to explore the base and await further orders once we make it back to base."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Noice! Maybe I can take my RIO out to dinner?" Jackie winked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hmph! In your dreams..." Nelson pouted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ybarra did you smuggle your skateboard aboard before we got here? Maybe we can go skate or something." Gordon said while looking at Bremerton and Reno, "Our new friends can join us too."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Y-Yeah that's be sweet!" Ybarra said, "Do you still remember how to skate?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Eh...it's only been a couple of years."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Can't wait to see what this skateboarding is all about." Reno added.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Second Thoughts</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After successfuly repelling the Crimson Axis' attack on Azur Lane's base. The boys finally take the opportunity to enjoy some much deserved free time while Akashi gets to know the new hardware. Meanwhile, Ranger as CV-61 begins to experience vivid dreams.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>February 3rd, 1943</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Since their arrival, the boys had been making a name for themselves on the base. Ranger was especially proving herself to be quite an effective shipgirl with her hull change, becoming Commander Rose's flagship in the process with her defensive capabilities and impressive air wing. But as with any weapon maintenance is required and Ranger was no exception. She needed to be refueled and given her increase in displacement she required far more oil than before and her new aircraft were far more complex than the average Hellcat or Dauntless when it came to maintenance. It wasn't as simple as cleaning a carburetor on a Double Wasp and calling it a day. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gordon on the otherhand was starting to think about home. He had a feeling that his family had received the news that he was dead rather than alive and well. Chances are his superiors would be saying that Ranger was lost at sea rather than the victim of some crazy phenomenon within the Bermuda Triangle as to not rile up the public as usual. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Will, can I tell you something?" Gordon sighed, sitting down on Ybarra's couch. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What's up, Gordon?"  Ybarra replied while he tied his shoes.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Do you ever think about home?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sometimes...you feeling homesick?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I guess I am. To be honest i'm more worried about my mom since she's all alone without me...she's a tough cookie and she can make it don't get me wrong. But I don't think she took the news of her only boy just up and disappearing very well. Even for how shitty it can be sometimes...I guess I kinda miss it." Gordon frowned. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe you just need to find someone...it was hard for me but I asked Reno out. Jackie also seems to be doing good with the girls." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah...Nelson acts like she can't stand him. Also weren't we supposed to go skate?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah we were, bro. She's meeting us at Dunkerque's cafe near the Headquarters and Nelson is like one of those Tsunderes. I guess she'll just have to warm up to him. Now, I know getting used to the new setting in this world is hard...but lemme tell you something. If that portal ever opens again and you're faced with the decision to go home...will you do it if all of your desires are met?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'll have to think about that..." Gordon nodded, "Anyway let's go skate, my dude." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Ybarra and Gordon left the room and skated down the street until they made it to the base's main road. The road lead to an incline which made it possible for the boys to skate downhill, Gordon put Ten In 2010 by Bad Religion to play on his Walkman and nodded to Ybarra. The duo gave a few kicks and they were soon skating downhill at speeds approaching forty miles an hour. A sharp turn came up and they powerslided their boards and used their gloves to help maneuver through the turn. They adjusted their bodies to maintain their momentum and keep their speed up and much to the surprise of Queen Elizabeth and Warspite who were being chauffeured by Belfast in her 1939 Rolls Royce Phantom III.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"D-Do my eyes deceive me or were we just overtaken by two grown men on wheeled boards?" Warspite asked</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Shut up..." Queen Elizabeth replied under her breath. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Gordon and Ybarra made it to the headquarters, they ollied over the curb to make it onto the sidewalk and made their way to Dunkerque's stand. Much to Gordon's surprise, Reno was already sitting down enjoying a nice Rootbeer float and with her was another girl. It was Surcouf and she looked content as she enjoyed a cheeseburger and oxy-cola. She looked up at the two pilots now dressed in civilian clothing and smiled. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ahh Bonjour..." She said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Hey, Ms. Surcouf ." Gordon replied to her, taking a seat across from her. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Ybarra laughed nervously while Surcouf continued to enjoy her lunch, "How's it going, Reno? It's kinda surprising to see Surcouf hanging with us?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Oh, well she wanted to speak with Ensign Swan about your Tomcats. Surcouf ..." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Seeing how Bremerton has chosen to move back to her Seahawk. I would like to be your RIO." Her smile turned to a serious expression as she reached into her backpack and grabbed a folder containing her medical records including records from a physical that Vestal had given her, "As you can see, Ensign. My medical records prove that I am in top fighting condition. I want to prove that I am capable rather than just a lazy shipgirl who sleeps all day." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"That's all fine, Surcouf but don't you have any sisters that need you?" Gordon said, reluctant about her request. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Non! I am an only shipgirl. The Iris Libre girls can do just fine without me." She chuckled. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Okay then...tomorrow you and me are going on a check ride..." Gordon replied, "Akashi said that the Tomcats should be out of maintenance by then. I'll see if my friends are willing to join as well." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I will see you tomorrow at 08:00 sharp." She nodded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"By the way..." Reno added, "The Commander tells me you guys have callsigns...what are they?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I-I'd rather not answer that." Ybarra was clearly embarrassed as he moved his skateboard back and forth with his right foot. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Mine is Vandal for some...reasons and Ybarra's is-" <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>"It's Chungus, alright!?" Ybarra shouted, surprising the entire restaurant. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"W-What's it mean?" Reno asked, stifling a laugh. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gordon laughed, "Well call signs are usually based on how badly you've screwed something up, a play on your name, your personality, or just the whims of the drunken mob of pilots. Ybarra got his call sign from Jackie because he entered into a hot dog eating contest shortly after we first met and he actually won...he's a tall lanky dude but Christ he can eat..." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I see...” Surcouf said, stifling a laugh. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hotdogs and burgers are good..." Ybarra replied in his defense, "I just don't gain much weight no matter how much I eat...that's not such a bad thing is it?" <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>"Any shipgirl here would be happy to have a superhuman like metabolism." Reno nodded.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ranger arrived at Vestal's office first thing in the morning, she was receiving a checkup for the dreams she was having. She claimed she felt as if she was peering into the distant future ever since she had received her retrofit. The dreams became more vivid as she visualized Tomcats and Intruders landing and taking off and even ships that she had never seen before such as: Ticonderoga-class cruisers, Oliver Hazard Perry-class frigates and even Kidd-class destroyers. She saw as they launched their Tomahawk cruise missiles from their VLS launchers at their intended targets. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So you say that you feel that these are apart of your memories, Ms. Ranger?" Vestal asked. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Y-Yes. Is something wrong with me, Vestal? I-I don't know anything about this Persian Gulf or this Vietnam! My ship's final cruise before my retrofit...I know nothing of it! Then there’s this Top Gun movie with that Tom Cruise guy...and I thought I was short...”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You see, Ranger...there is a possibility that when you took that Wisdom Cube, your memories may have fused with that of CV-61. So these memories you speak of...they aren't your own." Vestal replied, “Perhaps your new friends can inform you about what was going on prior to your retrofit.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh my god! Does that mean i'm crazy!?" Ranger replied, the tears forming in the pits of her eyes as she buried her face in her hands.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"This is just something you will have to accept. This may prove beneficial if tactics have truly improved that far into the future BUT if these memories begin to negatively affect your combat performance then we may have to pull you from duty." <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ranger then thought of the squadrons serving under her command, “Now these Black Knights, it's as if I've been with them for over a decade. A-And then the Navy contemplating about retiring me before this new millennium. My ship isn't that old is it?"  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Vestal nodded and wrote her findings down in her notepad. While Shipgirls may have experienced some minor side effects in the past from their retrofits, there has never been anything like what Ranger was experiencing with a complete hull change.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”Ranger, I want you to take this doctor’s note and rest until further notice. I need to report this to the Commander.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”Yes...” </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next day arrived quickly and Gordon was busy inpsecting his F-14A for the flight with Surcouf . Gordon had received authorization from Commander Rose herself to perform the checkride. Surcouf arrived ten minutes late as she had overslept much to Gordon's chagrin. She had her HGU-33 helmet already on and she was still determined to prove her capabilities. Gordon opened the panel to reveal the canopy release handle and the canopy gently rose to its opened position, he opened the boarding ladders for both himself and Surcouf.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”This is so very different from my beloved Passepartout...” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Passepartout?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gordon was curious as he climbed aboard the Tomcat. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Oui! My spotter plane.” Said Surcouf while she strapped herself into her ejection seat with Akashi’s help. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>With Surcouf now situated, it was time to begin the startup procedures.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Chief turn on the ground power." Gordon ordered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ground air supply is connected, nya!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Comms check, Surcouf , can you hear me?" Gordon asked. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Oui, loud and clear." She replied, "This flight suit is quite comfortable." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Roger that. Okay I'm gonna have you go through the checklist so we can get this Cat started up ASAP. Turn to the startup page and go from there."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oui." Surcouf said, "Check landing gear is extended and transition light is off. Then check LCS master test switch and that all lights illuminate." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Vérifier (check)"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Surcouf and Gordon followed the Tomcat's startup checklist by the book in order to stay proficient as well as to teach her how the Tomcat was started from both the perspective of a pilot and RIO. When the plane was already idling, Gordon manually tested the wings to ensure they were working before resetting them to their automatic mode. Afterwards he shut down the right engine and prepared to taxi. For this exercise, the F-14 would be armed with the equipment needed for a mock dogfight. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Wings look to be moving properly between their 20 and 68 degree sweep angle. It looks like we are ready to taxi." Surcouf said as she fiddled with the Tactical Information display and her own set of standby gauges.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Did you study those flash cards I gave you? It'll allow you to ID the aircraft aboard Ranger in order to prevent a friendly fire incident." Gordon said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Oui, I took a nap then studied some more..” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>“Jeez, Surcouf I hope you retained the information. Anyway we should be ready to taxi, turn on the walkman." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Vérifier." Surcouf nodded and pressed play.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>The first song to play was Danger Zone by Kenny Loggins as the Tomcat taxied to the runway and entered military power. At take off speed, Gordon pulled back on the stick and retracted the landing gear and flaps and then applied afterburner which startled Surcouf as she was pushed back into her seat. He then climbed to cruising altitude where they were all alone...or so they thought. The radio crackled from the control tower, it was Commander Rose ready with the in flight briefing. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Can you hear me?" She asked. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Loud and clear, Commander." Surcouf said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Excellent. Queen Elizabeth has provided you with a small challenge. On loan from Ranger are those Marine Corp aircraft you arrived with, it is up to Surcouf to identify them before she can engage them. Do you wish to add anything, your highness?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"First of all. The jets you are flying against are smaller, faster, and more maneuverable, just like the Siren craft. The clock is ticking, and as of now we are keeping score. I won't lose this time!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The hard deck for this hop is set at three thousand feet given your current experience." Rose added. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Understood."  Gordon said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, Queen Midget not if we have anything to say about it." Jackie added as he approached with Ybarra and Joseph from the east. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Let's see how it plays out.", Joseph grinned. "Gordon, we might need our trump card for this!", He chuckled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Next track, Surcouf and turn the radar on."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Surcouf turned on the APG-71's track while scan mode and discovered six targets flying at different altitudes and headings. They were moving fast and aggressively attempting to notch the Tomcat's radar in order to break lock. She switched to the next track which was Mighty Wings by cheap trick. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"We've got a bandit BRAA, two three zero at ten miles at four thousand feet." She confirmed, "It's a....Skyhawk as they call it.", Surcouf's French accent was serious yet angelic as she read the information on the radar to Gordon. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Dead ahead, dead ahead!" Reno interrupted as she switched the radar on Ybarra's Tomcat to ACM mode. Finally getting the hang of the APG-71’s modes. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gordon merged with the second Skyhawk and turned and burned to try and get on its six. Surcouf looked around, craning her neck to try and see behind the ejection seat's head rest to spot the bandit. The A-4s were painted in the markings of the Marine Corp's VMA-131, known as the Diamondbacks. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Watch the ground, watch the ground!” Surcouf shouted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong, French bread? Can't cut it?" Jackie chuckled. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Skyhawk, on our six! Shake him!", Bismarck told Joseph.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm on it!", He replied before applying an Immelmann. "C'mon, turkey...preserve your energy!", He engaged the afterburners to lose as little speed as possible.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds, he managed to get behind the Skyhawk and lock him inside his display. "I have a lock! BRRRRRRRRRRRRRTT!", Joseph shouted before pulling the trigger. There was no ammo, since this was a mock battle, but that signed his kill. "You're out!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Nicely done, Lieutenant.", Bismarck praised him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Wouldn't been the same without you, ma'am."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bismarck blushed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"S-Stop it. We're still in the battle!", She pouted behind the oxygen mask.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jackie found himself in a dive on the six of one of the Skyhawks as it neared the docks. Nelson amazingly had managed to adapt and was no longer throwing up although she was still annoyed by his flying style. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Come on, Jackie shoot the limey bastard already!" She ordered. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You got it, baby."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jackie chuckled as he switched to missiles and fired a mock Sidewinder at the Skyhawk, taking it down. Now it was down to Gordon and Ybarra's bandits and there was a hell of a plot twist inbound. Queen Elizabeth was dead serious when she said she wasn't going to lose and deployed her secret weapon with two of the Skyhawks she had sent up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Good morning, gentlemen, the temperature is 89 degrees." The pilot of the lead Skyhawk finally said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To the surprise of the boys the pilot was a woman who spoke with a British accent. It took some time for the boys to figure out who it was but once they did, their hearts sank. Queen Elizabeth had two of her most elite shipgirls flying the lead Skyhawks in order to spice up the challenge which she failed to inform the Commander or the boys of much to their chagrin. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Holy shit, it's Ark Royal!" Ybarra said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ark, Royal's up here, great... oh shit..." Surcouf added. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Great, she's probably saying, "Holy shit, it's Vandal and Chungus." Gordon said nonchalantly. </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“We should really be saying, holy shit how the hell did they get skyhawks and why are aircraft carriers flying them?” Jackie added with the others of course ignoring him, “Oh so you’re all just going to ignore me?” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ark Royal, huh...this will be interesting.", Bismarck smirked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I've got my eye on the Northern hostile..." Gordon said to Ybarra... <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>"Copy, I've got the Southern one." Ybarra replied. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Break now, Illustrious!" Ark ordered.<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>"Ara! So glad to be doing what a carrier is used to." Illustrious giggled. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The two girls broke formation in their Skyhawks and separated from the Tomcats in hopes of tricking them to take the bait. If they succeeded then it would leave both planes vulnerable to an ambush from either Skyhawk. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Chungus, we're losing Ark Royal, let's stay on Illustrious." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Reno, find Ark Royal...she's somewhere out there." Ybarra said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Stay with Vandal, Chungus you're his sidekick." Reno said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Don't you leave me, Chungus!" Gordon said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Vandal's okay, Reno! I want Ark Royal!" <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>Ybarra pushed the throttles from military power to afterburner and climbed, leaving Gordon to fend for himself much to the chagrin of his friend. Surcouf watched Ybarra's Tomcat climb almost vertically as he went to pursue Ark Royal's A-4. She struggled to breathe even with no G-forces being applied as she was in awe of how a plane could gain altitude so rapidly compared to her Hellcats and Corsairs. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Allez au diable, Chungus!" Surcouf shouted, smacking the canopy with her palm once she had regained her composure, "Oh well, time to see what this jet can do!" </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Liquidator’s busy watching Alf’s ass! You can’t just leave me here!” Gordon complained.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"C'mon, goddamn it...", Joseph said as he watched the ordeal unfold.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>While Gordon focused on Illustrious, Ybarra was in an epic dogfight with Ark Royal. The Skyhawk while much slower than the Tomcat proved to be difficult to keep a visual on thanks in part to its small size and its agility was not to be underestimated. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Show me what you've got, lad!" Ark Royal chuckled. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I lost her!" Ybarra said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm looking I'm looking! Ah! Got her, she's between our tails closing fast!" Reno replied.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, Ark Royal...let's see if I can show you just how good I can be." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I still see her, she's still back there! C'mon, Ybarra do some of that pilot shit!" Reno said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I've got you..." Ark chuckled. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ybarra looked in his rear view mirrors and Ark Royal he pressed the switch for the air brakes and pulled back on the stick. The Tomcat rapidly decelerated and the A-4 Skyhawk overshot, with Ybarra now on the offense, Ark Royal attempted to dive away from him but it was no use with the Tomcat’s superior speed over the Skyhawk in a dive. He closed in for a gun kill and took Ark Royal out of the fight.</p><p> </p><p>“One more Scooter down.” Ybarra said</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Dammit!" Ark Royal shouted, "What will the destroyers think of this?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Meanwhile, Gordon was in quite a difficult situation as he had almost thrown himself into a flat spin by pointing the nose too high and using the rudder to compensate. Now Illustrious was hot on his tail. As she was about to move in for the mock kill and just as Queen Elizabeth's ego was about to finally be satisfied with her first victory against the modern jets. Gordon decided to take a gamble and lure Illustrious into an unfavorable situation which thankfully paid off as Ybarra had shown up in the nick of time. Illustrious looked in her Skyhawk's rear view mirror and spotted the big gaping intakes of Ybarra's F-14A and her eyes widened as her Radar Warning Receiver blared, indicating that she had been shot down. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Bingo...Illustrious is dead!" Ybarra said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gordon breathed a sigh of relief and wiped the sweat from his forehead, "Thanks, Chungus...I thought we were goners. Looks like when she tried to climb with us, it didn't work out as planned. These new cans really turned the Tomcat into a hotrod." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ybarra sighed and rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah." He said, still annoyed by his call sign. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"BIG BIG CHUNGUS, BIG CHUNGUS, BIG CHUNGUS!", Rodrigo started singing over the radio, which had Joseph and Jackie laughing their asses off.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"That's some genius lyrics!", The latter said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"When you boys land...we're gonna celebrate." Joaquin added. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Yeah!" Gordon cheered. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The planes landed back at base and taxied to the ramp. Queen Elizabeth was of course present and she was seething with disappointment while Illustrious and Ark Royal congratulated their victors. Joaquin had already rolled out Bremerton's MH-60R which had been fitted with a PA system by her request. Ybarra had removed his flight helmet and sat down on the ground and Joaquin plugged his phone into the PA system's input jack and put a special song to play. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Three cheers for Big Chungus! We are so overjoyed to have you in our ranks! There's nobody like Chungus!" Joaquin laughed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"I can't believe I lost again...you two are the worst pilots ever!" Queen Elizabeth complained, pointing to both Ark Royal and Illustrious, "And stop singing that stupid song as I scold my subordinates!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"With all due respect, your majesty. An A-4 Skyhawk is most certainly not a Gloster Meteor...we may be your chief test pilots but we are not miracle workers." Illustrious replied. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Even with the destroyers cheering me on, I've still failed to achieve victory..." Ark Royal sighed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As Jackie learned the lyrics, he began to sing along to the song while running in place, "BIG BIG CHUNGUS BIG CHUNGUS BIG CHUNGUS!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Chungus takes the MVP trophy today!", Rodrigo clapped his hands.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"You all are asses...." Ybarra pouted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Awww c'mon, Will." Reno giggled, "Maybe this is meant to be your superhero name. We can call you Chungus Man or Super Chungus! Your superpower could be like being the best Tomcat pilot ever or something." </p><p> </p><p><br/>"I-I think I'll stick with Big Chungus...it's more tolerable." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What is Big Chungus anyway?" Gordon asked. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"A Chungus that is big?", Joseph asked, chuckling.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Chungus has no beginning. Chungus has no end. Chungus is infinite. Millions of years after our civilization has been eradicated and forgotten, Chungus will endure. Chungus is eternal. The pinnacle of evolution and existence. We are but rudimentary creatures of blood and flesh. We touch Chungus' mind, fumbling in ignorance, incapable of understanding. Organic life is nothing but a genetic mutation, an accident. Our lives are measured in years and decades. We wither and die. Chungus is eternal. Before it, we are nothing. Chungus imposes order on the chaos of organic life. We exist because Chungus allows it, and we will end because Chungus demands it. Chungus transcends our very understanding. We cannot grasp the nature of Chungus' existence." Joaquin said with a philosophical tone, "Jokes aside it's a meme about an overweight Bugs Bunny from a Looney Tunes episode that came out back in 1942 or last year in this world...it's funny as hell." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ybarra facepalmed and rolled his eyes, "Oh that makes me feel totally great about myself! I have a fast metabolism, dammit! It's not my fault that I can scarf down ten hotdogs and not gain a lot of weight!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, boomer..." Joaquin chuckled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What year were you born, Ybarra?" Rodrigo asked. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"June 16th, 1974...." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, Boomer, hahaha!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm Gen X, jerk..." Ybarra pouted. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Wait what about you guys?" Jackie asked with his arms crossed, "Me and Gordo here were born in '71 a month apart from each other." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We're 90s kids!" Joaquin chuckled, "But you two are boomers!" He laughed, pointing at Jackie and Gordon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Holy crap...this interdimensional travel malarkey is just insane." Joseph shook his head, "You two weren't even supposed to be born before we arrived here!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The fact that you used the word malarkey..." Joaquin snickered at Joseph. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Well, it explains how the Tomcat derivative they flew was far newer than ours." Gordon shrugged. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Okay....Boomers." Rodrigo laughed, slapping his knee. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"To think being born three years before Ybarra qualifies us as boomers...we’re the same generation, Jackass!" Jackie complained. </p><hr/><p> </p><p><br/>Gordon arrived at Ranger's office with the others. Commander Rose was present with a voice recorder that contained a message from an Iron Blood shipgirl who wished to defect with a few of her comrades. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Good to see you all." Rose said, "Ranger can you explain the situation?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"We've received word of defectors from the Iron Blood and Sakura Empire. The defectors in question are the Mutsuki sisters, all seven of them along with U-556 and Z23. Graf Zeppelin of course is the ringleader. There is also Kashino and Shinano as well as Taihou.” Rose replied.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Who told you about this?" Jackie asked. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Tirpitz has been in touch with Graf Zeppelin for the past two months. She may have been the reason for our success in the past battle if I'm honest. O-Of course I'm not taking anything away from you, Ms. Ranger!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So when do we deploy and how will they be defecting?" Jackie crossed his arms. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"If our intel is accurate then they will be defecting by plane. The type as of now is currently unknown so be sure to keep your comms open...you will need to provide escort and ensure that they make it here safely." Rose continued. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Next week, my ship is being refueled and the Tomcats are undergoing maintenance according to Akashi. Graf will also need to work out her escape plan...rumor has it that she was a glider pilot before the war so she may attempt to escape by plane." Ranger added.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"One more thing..." Jackie said, letting his New Jersey accent really slip, "You gotta do somethin' about that cat. Who the fuck charges 500 coins or whatever it is for a loaf of bread? I tried to voice my grievance and she threatened to call the MPs on me. She's been breakin' my balls over the maintenance costs on the Tomcats...who the hell can afford that shit eh?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Probably because you sound like a mobster, Mr. Spataro." Commander Rose added, "Al Capone is one of the most notorious criminals of our time after all." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So he exists here too...for all the things he did, at least he did give a shit about his family." Jackie replied.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gordon snickered at Jackie's response, "Never thought i'd hear that from you, Jackie."  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You four have your orders, you're all dismissed." Ranger added. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The group left the Commander's office along with Ranger herself. Gordon saw the stress in her eyes and slowly approached her, waving his hand in front of the shipgirl in order to get her attention. Gordon took the aspect of a Tomcat squadron and crew not just being a group of people but a family very seriously and he even applied that aspect to Ranger.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”You okay, Ranger? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.” Said Gordon.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”D-Don’t worry. Just focus on preparing for your mission next week and don’t procrastinate! If you mess up then I’ll be sure to give you AND your friends detention!” <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Uhhh last I checked this we're not at school also we know more about modern carrier ops than you do. Remember the Viking?” Jackie said.<br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“T-That’s not the point!” Ranger pouted, her face turning red as a tomato, “Taking your studies seriously is the key to success...I want you all to succeed...” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry so much about us, Ranger...we've got this." Gordon gave her a thumbs up, "You need to worry about adapting to your knew hull. It's a big change for you and we're here to help if you need it. You may be our ship, but since you're now a shipgirl...you're part of the family." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"T-Thanks...so I guess that kind of makes me more your mother rather than your teacher?" Ranger chuckled. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gordon busted out laughing and rolled his eyes at Ranger's observation, "If that's the case then do me a massive favor and slap the mcshit out of Jackie...his ass needs to be set straight." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"He really is a rebel...tsk you all are!" She sighed, "Bad children always get punished you know?" <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>"But we always complete the mission don't we?" <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>"Just get ready for the next mission." Ranger said with a smile on her face. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I admit it... We got carried away with the Top Gun references on this one ._. but these are A model Tomcats which were the stars of the movie and much to my surprise, USS Ranger did get some screen time during the filming of the movie XD</p><p> </p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Black Knights To The Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Graf Zeppelin defects from the Iron Blood and Ranger is deployed to assist along with her squadron. Can she get to her before it's too late?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>18:00 Hours, somewhere in the Pacific Ocean aboard USS Ranger, CV-61</strong>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>Ranger was underway at full speed with her fleet, she was watching the radar on her ship's bridge which was receiving information from the E-2C she had deployed via datalink. She kept her eyes on her AN/SPS-48 radar and remained in constant contact with the Hawkeye until its radar had spotted a lone signature headed in Ranger's general direction. Judging by its speed, heading and altitude it had to be the defectors. Ranger dialed Rose's number and tapped her foot as she waited for the Commander to answer. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Commander, the defectors are two hundred miles out. My radar also detected six aircraft lifting off from the Solomon islands...they may be hostile." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The Solomon islands...Jesus. That base is a forward outpost for the Crimson Axis." Enterprise added. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ranger, send in your fighters and order them to use any means necessary to protect the defectors and make contact with Graf Zeppelin as soon as possible." The Commander ordered. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Understood, ma'am." Ranger replied. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jackie was sitting down with Nelson in the ready room watching the TV show Aqua Teen Hunger Force on Joaquin’s Playstation 4. He was in awe at the comedy of the show despite it being released nearly a decade before they arrived here from their old world. While he and Gordon enjoyed the show, Ybarra and especially Nelson were trying their damndest to understand the whole concept behind the show. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Shake is a God!” Jackie busted out laughing, “No wonder they call him the master!” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"So it’s a show about three anthropomorphic food items and their neighbor that despises them?" Nelson said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"And it’s funny as hell!”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Can you keep it down, I am trying to sleep..." Surcouf groaned as she rolled over on the couch.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Go somewhere else, Bubbles!" Jackie said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What a dumb nickname..." She pouted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Complain and it gets worse...just ask Chungus." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gordon chuckled and patted Surcouf's back, "It's not so bad...I mean it fits since you are a submarine. We do call submariners bubble heads in the US Navy after all. You kinda remind me of this Shake character by the way.” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/><br/>“But he sounds more like a younger Carl...” Ybarra teased.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>While Jackie continued to watch the television, Ranger walked in to inform them that it was time to prepare for takeoff and that she had received a long range radio transmission from Graf Zeppelin. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Turn off the TV, Jackie." Gordon said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"How far are they?" Ybarra asked. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"They're near the Solomon islands, unfortunately, according to our intelligence.... a new type of aircraft has taken off to intercept them. It's jet powered just like your Tomcats...they should be on them within an hour." Ranger said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Any idea what type of plane the defectors are using?" Gordon asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"FW 200 Condor is the type according to Graf and she claimed that these new jets were the new ME-262."  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"My Jaguar is faster than that piece of shit!" Jackie scoffed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"HEY HEY HEY, LET'S GET GOING, YOU MAGGOTS!", Joseph slammed the door strong before heading out to flight deck, already in his flight suit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"BEWEGUNG, BEWEGUNG, BEWEGUNG!!!!!", Bismarck followed suit, also slamming the door.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Surcouf was startled from her nap and rolled off of the couch, "Kyaaa!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Good lord! Out of all possible choices you pick the sleeping baguette!" Nelson scoffed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"She did pretty well in the exercise, Nelson." Gordon replied in Surcouf's defense. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The pilots and their RIOs grabbed their flight helmets and put them on, Ybarra helping Reno adjust the strap on hers before they headed to their Tomcats. For this mission, the planes were loaded with AIM-7 Sparrows and external fuel tanks. They climbed aboard their aircraft and began the startup procedures without the use of the checklist. Unicorn with her brown jersey which she wore with pride as VF-154's new official plane captain motioned for the planes to commence engine startup. During the startup, Jackie put New Order by Blue Monday to play on the comms as the right engines on all four tomcats spooled in sync to the beat of the music giving the planes their much needed hydraulic pressure. <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>In the cockpit, Surcouf checked her oxygen and filmed Ranger's flight deck with the camcorder that she had been provided with by Joseph. She captured the other Tomcats and KA-6 tankers as they taxied to the catapults and checked their control surfaces prior to takeoff. When Gordon taxied their F-14A to the catapult, they both raised their hands indicating that they were free of the controls, and waited for the all clear to launch. Both Gordon and Surcouf saluted Formidable who was the shooter in charge of the catapult they were assigned to and they were launched from the deck. The four planes joined formation with one another after taking off and commenced their climb to cruising altitude and followed the waypoint towards the rendezvous point.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ah...that takeoff. I-It's so intense but the rewards once you make it to the sky...it is so beautiful...so peaceful." Surcouf said, looking outside the canopy at the vast sky that surrounded them. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You get used to it....trust me the black and blues are worth it." Ybarra said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Tell me about it...I had trouble moving my arms for a few days but flying sure is fun! Kinda makes you feel like Superman for reals." Reno added.</p><hr/><p> </p><p>In the cockpit of the Condor, Graf Zeppelin had switched her frequency to Azur Lane's and was flying at the lowest possible power setting to both maintain a safe cruise speed and conserve fuel. In the co-pilot's seat was Taihou who was monitoring the throttles while Z23 served as the flight engineer, it was an amateur crew but better than nothing given the circumstances. Suddenly, the radio crackled and Graf Zeppelin quickly grabbed the headset. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, Tirpitz?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Graf Zeppelin this is Commander Donna Rose of the Eagle Unions first fleet, our AWACS is tracking six ME-262s headed your way. Our aircraft carrier, Ranger has deployed four F-14s to protect you. Do you copy?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Did she say 262s!?" Z23 added.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Why can't they just leave us alone!?" Taihou said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Black Knight flight, we are cleared to commit bearing 050, jettison tanks and push it up!" Bismarck ordered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I feel the need.." Jackie said. <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>"The need for speed!" Gordon said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>All four Tomcats jettisoned their drop tanks and engaged their afterburners. Their wings swept back as their mach numbers increased and once they had broken the sound barrier and began to exceed mach 1.4, their glove vanes also deployed. Unfortunately, the 262s had also arrived and fired a few warning shots across the Condor's nose. The next burst from the 262 this time went for the fourth engine causing a fire. Taihou rushed to put it out while Graf Zeppelin trimmed the FW 200 to keep it level. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Gah! Black Knight flight where in God's name are you!?" Graf complained. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Liquidator and Iron Lady here, ETA sixty seconds!!", Joseph said before acquiring visual on the Condor being buzzed by the 262's on the TCS. "Got 'em!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We may not be here in sixty seconds!" Graf complained</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Black Knight flight, everybody lock a bandit." Ybarra said, "Standby for medium range aaaaand FOX ONE!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Look alive back there, Bubbles." Gordon said to Surcouf.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"O-Oui!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The pilots each selected an ME-262 and fired a Sparrow at their respective bandits. One of the 262s had already lined up for a shot on the Condor just as the Sparrow from Gordon's Tomcat impacted the jet. Mutsuki who had a window seat watched as the 262 exploded into a massive fireball and Kisaragi hid under her chair. The next Sparrow, fired by Joseph's F-14 streaked towards the lead 262, the pilot letting out a blood curdling scream just before the missile impacted his aircraft. Jackie and Ybarra's Sparrows taking out two more bandits. Finally, Graf Zeppelin and Taihou were able to see their rescuers as they flew by. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The planes from before." Taihou said, "Quite ironic..." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Never would I expect to see them come to our aid..." Graf sighed.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>To the amazement of the boys, the ME 262s were bugging out. But the defectors weren't in the all clear just yet...Nelson had detected a radar warning from the F-14's ALR-45 radar warning receiver. Surcouf, Bismarck and Reno detecting the same transmission. The radio emissions from the enemy radar tracking them resembled that of the APG-66 radar from a Block 32 F-16C. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Spiked one o'clock!" Surcouf said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Target is a Siren type!" Reno added. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"No it ain't..." Jackie replied, "That's a fuckin' Viper!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Ma'am...turn on the morale booster.", Joseph grinned while telling Bismarck.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"This is not time for distractions!", She protested.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Do it already!", He told her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Urgh...fein!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>She grabbed the walkman/recorder and connected to an AUX port that had been installed by Akashi and Unicorn the same way in Azrael's; she then pressed play...and the song that started playing was Fear The Bones, by Meteor!</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm ready. OHOHOHOHO, I'm ready...GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE, MAAAAGGOOOOOT!", Joseph shouted like a madlad.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Looks like someone's been watching a certain Abridged series!", Rodrigo laughed on the comm.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The hell is an abridged series?" Gordon asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You freaking boomers..." Joaquin chuckled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"DUDE! I'm younger than you!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We'll show you when you come back!", Rodrigo said. "Now cut the crap and do your goddamn job!", He added.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Spike five miles..." Surcouf said. The radar warning receiver aboard Gordon's Tomcat then began to ring indicating that a missile had been fired at them, "Missile, missile, break right!", She attempted to lock re-lock the target but the bandit had successfully dropped altitude and notched the AWG-9 before she could acquire an AIM-7 lock, "Merde, I've lost the lock!".</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I've got a visual..." Gordon said, "Hostile is on our nose about three miles out...looks like some kinda weird F-16 bastard child."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gordon's comment couldn't be more of an understatement when he had finally laid eyes on the enemy. The F-16 they were facing shared the overall design of a typical viper but instead of its more conventional layout, it instead utilized a tailless delta wing like a Mirage 2000. He kept the engines in full afterburner and followed the bandit as it continued its turn.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Haaaah!" Surcouf tried to breathe as the G forces pulled her six foot one tall frame into the ejection seat.  She struggled to reach the controls for the radar and help Gordon maintain a radar lock on the bandit.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Finally, Gordon acquired a solution on the target with the 20mm and fired a short burst, taking the F-16 out. The next song to play on the Walkman was Anytime Baby once again by Meteor. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Splash one bandit..." Gordon said in between breaths, "Bubbles....you okay." <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>"O-Oui...Ahhhh I can see why Bremerton was complaining about this." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"She complained?" <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>"Yes but we will talk about it later, Black Knight 100 please state your status." Surcouf said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Alive and busy!", Joseph said while trying to shake from the bandit behind them. He tried a similar maneuver to before, when they were training with Illustrious, but the enemy didn't take the bait. "Shit..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Recommend saving your energy!", Bismarck said. "We could trade a few thousand feet in altitude for more speed, though."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I know. Doing it now!", Joseph said before pulling the stick forward and pointing down in a 60-degree angle, then turning around and try to stay under the Siren fighter before climbing back up.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"May I say that I'm impressed that the Baguette hasn't surrendered yet?" Jackie laughed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The Iris Libre may be arrogant at times but they fan fight." Nelson added, "Now shut up and focus!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I am offended by such an ignorant stereotype!" Surcouf shouted, "When we land I will punch you Jackie Spataro, you are an asshole!" <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>"ALL OF YOU CALM DOWN!!!" Reno roared, "We need to work together...just like the Justice League, arguing will only get us killed!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"She's right, if you're wasting time with gibberish, then you're not focusing on the threats!", Joseph said before finally getting in the six of the Siren fighter and firing a Sidewinder that blew it to pieces. "Another one bites the dust!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jackie continued to talk smack about Gordon's RIO pick while he scored a head on kill, thanks to the all aspect capabilities of the newer AIM-9M Sidewinder. Feeling cocky, Jackie of course let his guard down much to the chagrin of the others, especially Nelson which left them vulnerable. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Got another one." Ybarra said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Good for you, as I was saying. Picking a submarine is a bit weird ain't it? I mean sure she can use sonar but come on I mean- OH SHIT!" Jackie exclaimed when the radar warning receiver blared. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Enemy fighter on our six! Uh-oh, Oh god..." Nelson said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Got you covered!" Ybarra said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Stop acting like an amateur, stupid!", Joseph shouted before checking the ordeal on his 10-o'clock high.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The risk of a compressor stall was a real possibility with the TF30 engine. Jackie pulled vertical in hopes that the bandit would overshoot and fortunately, his gamble paid off as the Viper flew past him giving him the opportunity for a missile shot. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ya Hungry!?" Jackie laughed, firing the missile at the bandit which disintegrated the plane.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gordon and Rodrigo who were listening to the communications with Commander Rose tried their hardest not to laugh as they had to maintain their professionalism. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"R-Rodrigo, did you ever realize that Ensign Spataro sounds like that Resident Evil Youtuber I showed you when we were at Oceana?" Joaquin chuckled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, a frickin' carbon copy at that!", Rodrigo replied, struggling to hold the laughter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I heard that, anyway the picture is clear, we're low on fuel, I'm tired, I wanna go home, is there a tanker?" Jackie said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Y-Yes!"  Ranger said, "There's a KA-6 about fifty miles away. Callsign is Camel 6, be advised that the boom operator is a bit antsy so be careful with your approach."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Roger that....hopefully, she knows how to do her job. The last thing I want is to become one with the crustaceans."  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Now for some more peaceful music..." Surcouf sighed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Surcouf sifted through the playlist on the walkman until she found a song that piqued her curiosity, it was All That She Wants by Ace of Base. She put the song to play and Gordon nodded to the beat while Ybarra sang along and Jackie of course complained. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"FUUUUUUCK not this!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ybarra and Reno sang along to the song as they headed followed the waypoint where the tanker would be orbiting. Jackie was certainly not a fan of the music but for safety reasons was unable to switch off his communications. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's quite catchy..." Nelson said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Soon the four had met up with the tanker. Marblehead this time around was in charge of the refueling much to her chagrin, but as she was apart of the science department. She had to help develop and test the new technology before passing it onto Akashi. As the planes approached, she could hear Today Was A Good Day on her headset when the Tomcats approached as well as Gordon and Jackie singing along...with their own little twist.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"God...what did I do to deserve your extreme unending wrath? Was I such a horrible person in a past life?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I gotta go 'cause I got me a Tomcat and if I hit the switch, I can make the wings swing!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"No compressor stalls, No SAMs, today was a good day." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Okay, Jackie you're first." Ybarra added, "Don't take all the fuel now." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jackie nodded and extended the refueling probe and slowly approached the Intruder after Marblehead extended the drogue. With the turbulence beginning to rise and the Tomcat lacking fly-by-wire controls, the large fighter shook a bit before it finally connected to the drogue. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Goddammit, what the hell did I say about the shaking!?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh...it's the Gyaru that's giving us fuel? Who the hell made you a boom operator?" Jackie replied, "I can't wait until Human Resources hears about this. Oh they'll have your job!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You're messing with the wrong shipgirl, sweetie! I'll beat your ass into next year! Just keep on testing me!" Marblehead said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ooooh I'm so scared." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"She's a boxer you know..." Reno sighed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Shut up!" Jackie replied. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"$20 on Marble!", Joseph said, laughing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Stop arguing!" Bismarck interrupted, "Graf Zeppelin, please state your status." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We are running low on fuel. One of those 262s managed to destroy one of our engines and rupture the fuel tanks...we only have perhaps an hour's worth of fuel before we have to ditch." <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>"Shit..." Gordon sighed, "Can you make it another hundred miles? Because I may have an idea." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Whatever it is...I don't like it." Jackie said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ja...I suppose." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Okay...one of our shipgirls is certified to fly rotary winged aircraft. We have a couple of MH-47E Chinooks from a Night Stalker detachment stationed aboard our ship so perhaps she can commandeer one of those as they can land on water. Although you will have to ditch and evacuate your passengers and crew. Have you ever executed a water landing?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Graf Zeppelin's heart raced while she watched the Condor's fuel gages roll back, she thought back to her brief experience with gliders and finally worked up the courage to respond. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"O-Once...but it was in shallow waters with a DFS 230...very small compared to this Condor." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Not what we were hoping to hear..." Reno sighed, "Is anyone else with you experienced, what about your co-pilot or your flight engineer?" <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>"Only Taihou and I have flight experience." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Okay this is kinda good." Ybarra added, "But with an inexperienced flight engineer shit can still hit the fan." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck that...we need to do something." Jackie interjected. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We will be with you the whole way, Zeppelin." Bismarck added.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Everyone...this is your pilot speaking. We must make an emergency landing. Fasten your seatbelts and brace for impact.” </p><p> </p><p>Graf ordered to her passengers as she prepared to land. Taihou lowered the flaps while Graf Zeppelin prepared her approach, she had to time everything just right or else she would risk ripping the plane apart upon landing. She flared gently and reduced her speed which allowed for the Condor's fuselage to touch down on the surface of the ocean. Fortunately the seas were calm tonight as the plane came to rest although the passengers would have to quickly evacuate before the plane sank to the bottom of the sea. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ranger be advised, our defectors have executed an emergency landing and are now in the drink. We need a rescue chopper out here ASAP before that thing sinks." Gordon said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Roger, I'll inform Bremerton..." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Errr I can hear you guys, how many souls aboard?" Bremerton added.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'd say more than ten from what I'm counting but it's hard without proper night vision." Gordon said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Crap! My Seahawk can only carry five each...I'm not qualified for the Chinook but I guess I've gotta make it work, right?" She sighed and grabbed her flight helmet. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Dammit...if we were on the ship, Bismarck could fly another Chinook!", Joseph complained.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm not qualified for it yet, only the Sea Hawk. But I would definitely try anyway!", Bismarck replied with confidence.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile aboard Ranger's ship, Bremerton was going through the checklist to start the MH-47. While some aspects were similar to the MH-60 and helicopters in general in terms of startup. Everything else was unique given the fact that it was a tandem rotor design vs a more conventional helicopter like the Seahawk she was used to. When the engines were reaching their operating RPMs, Bremerton released the rotor brakes and the twin rotors began to spin freely while she crossed her fingers hoping they wouldn't smack into one another because of their close proximity. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"<em>Wow what an amazing piece of engineering</em>..." She thought to herself. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Bremerton lowered her night vision goggles to her eyes and pulled up on the collective. With the lack of a glass cockpit, she had to rely on her heading indicator and compass which she was used to as a shipgirl. During the flight she was immediately surprised by the fact that she didn't have to constantly correct with the torque pedals in order to keep the MH-47 level. After arriving at the scene, the shipgirls aboard the Condor were either treading water or floating on whatever debris they could find. Bremerton flared the Chinook to land and lowered the rear ramp, she then began to touch down onto the water near the defectors. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Balti! Motion for them to swim over, get the destroyers first!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Got it!" Baltimore said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"God she is wiggling that thing like an epileptic at a rave party...if she crashes those rotors will kill a lot of those people." Jackie said, watching the rescue from five thousand feet above.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Will you not be so negative? Her rescue effort is quite valiant." Nelson said.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Easy does it, Bremerton..." She said to herself.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Steady, Bremie...the Chinook’s fuselage is watertight and its fuel tanks provide sufficient stability, so you got some buoyancy, and the sea is calm, keep it up!", Joseph cheered for her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kashino with the help of Shinano and Taihou helped load the Mutsuki sisters onto the waiting Chinook. The roar from the rotors and the spray that they kicked up from the sea terrified Kisaragi and she clinged to Kashino refusing to board the helicopter.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Noooo I don't wanna go! I don't wanna go!" Kisaragi protested. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We have to! It's safe, don't worry! I'll be with you the whole way, I promise!" Kashino reassured the little destroyer, even giving her a pinky swear.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Baltimore stood at the ramp and reached for Kisaragi and grabbed her for Kashino’s arms. She placed the little destroyer into a jumpseat next to her eldest sister. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With destroyers now accounted for, Nimi and Graf Zeppelin boarded the MH-47 last and were handed thermal blankets by Baltimore as they sat down on the jump seats and buckled their seatbelts. The flight back to Ranger was bumpy and loud but they were alive and safe. Bremerton was still wearing her  swimsuit and nomex flight gloves during the flight back to the carrier which surprised her occupants.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"This is how the Eagle Union allows there pilots to dress?" Z23 shook her head in disbelief.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You expect me to wear a full flight suit if this thing crashes into the ocean?" No way, honey...swimsuits make it so much easier to crawl out of a sinking heli thank you think. Now be good and sit down." Bremerton replied. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Just don't kill us..." </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“You can swim in the pickle suit, Bremerton.” Gordon added</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“I-I see.” </p><p> </p><p>Bremerton chuckled awkwardly and put some celebratory music to play: this time around it was Holiday by Madonna. When she approached the carrier, she touched down on the bow and taxied to the elevator before shutting down. She then watched with the others as Marblehead's Intruder along with the Tomcat's trapped onto the deck, Jackie's being the last. Jackie's landing was a bit rough with the rear left wheel touching down first and the port wing nearly striking the deck which lead to Formidable giving him a Technique Waveoff. The pilots swept the wings of their F-14s back to the overswept position so the planes could be attached to the aircraft tugs and sent to the hangar below decks. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Good Lord that was horrid..." Formidable sighed, "Did you not pay attention to what the LSO was telling you?" <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>"Kiss my ass, that was a beautiful landing! I could trap on this carrier with my eyes closed and one hand tied behind my back!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Then do it, tough guy..." Surcouf added. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Jackie needs his Cappeletti to calm down...right, Jackie?", Joseph mocked him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Breadsticks too..." He sighed</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"God I'm hungry..." Gordon added. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Don't look at me..." Jackie replied, "Cook your own damn food." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Why don't you make us all some of your famous cuisine?" Nelson asked, her arms crossed with a smirk on her face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Nelson smiled, no you gotta do it or else you'll be granted with seven years of bad luck. C'mon, pasta boi!", Joseph laughed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile on the flight deck, Z23 was able to get a closer look at the Tomcats without the risk of getting blown a way by the jet engines this time around. Another shipgirl was busy tending to one of the aircraft. She had long blonde hair and was wearing a baseball cap and a baseball jersey rather than a colored shirt which indicated her role aboard the carrier. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So this is the Tomcat?" Z23 said, "What do you do around here?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The name's Bogue! What's yours?" The young girl said, "I make sure the weapons get loaded on the plane, they didn't give me my jersey yet." She sighed, "By the way you should move...this is an active flight deck, ya know." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I am Z23. And I don't see any planes landing." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Don't you Iron Bloods know anything about carrier etiquette?" Bogue sighed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Z23 pouted and prepared to rant at the young shipgirl, disregarding the fact that she was indeed an Escort Carrier. As Nimi was about to unleash her wrath on Bogue, the shipgirl pointed to a set of approaching landing lights on the horizon and moved to a safe location on the deck. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, don't walk away from me!" Z23 complained. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I can't hear you!" Bogue said, "There's a plane coming!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Z23's eyes widened as the sound of two Allison T-56 engines grew louder and louder as they drew closer. It was the E-2C Hawkeye from earlier flaring to land on the carrier and with the ball having been called there was no need to bolter. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Kyaaa!" Z23 screamed at the top of her lungs and dove away from the approaching plane's path as if she was a movie character escaping an exploding building. Bogue couldn't help but laugh as the plane caught the second wire and simply folded its wings to taxi to the deck elevator much to the Iron Blood destroyer's chagrin. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Maybe you'll listen next time...Z23." Bogue said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well this one took a while once again ._. I apologize for the delay. Due to personal issues on both ends we really had to delay it. I wish you all the happiest of holidays and I hope you enjoy the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>February 10th, 1943 09:00 Hours</strong>
</p>
<hr/><p>Over a week had passed since the rescue mission and Gordon was relaxing near the port reading a 1995 issue of seapower magazine. As he flipped through the pages, he heard the sound of footsteps approaching and set the magazine down. It was Unicorn, she approached him, timid as usual and with her stuffed unicorn, Yuni in her arms. Tied around her waist was her brown jersey which she usually wore over her dress when on the flight deck. The jersey along with Unicorn's dress was a bit scuffed from the maintenance she had done on the planes. Unicorn took great pride not only in making sure the aircraft were properly maintained but also in the fact that they were spotless, looking even better than when they had originally left the factory. For her that often involved scrubbing the planes from top to bottom including the air intakes which often were caked with dirt. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Well if it isn’t the Black Knights’ favorite Plane Captain. What brings you all the way over here?” Gordon chuckled. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Gordon...can I ask you something?” Unicorn asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”What is it?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”Would you be upset if I called you my big brother?” She asked, looking away awkwardly. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t mind, I had cousins but I always wanted a little sister.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
“O-One more thing, big brother. Ummm, do you like Ms. Surcouf? She says a lot of things about you.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Good things, I hope...” Gordon sighed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
“Of course! The Iris Libre and Royal Navy girls may have their differences at times but we're all friends.” Unicorn giggled  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, what about Surcouf, don't tell me she quit on me too.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“W-Well she wonders of your feelings. H-Have you confessed to her yet?” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gordon nearly choked when Unicorn asked him about his love life. To him Surcouf was just a capable RIO worthy of praise, carriers may have had better eyesight and hearing but submarines were just as capable and their capabilities in the radar department were simply impeccable. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”S-She’s a good RIO! I had just gotten out of a pretty bad relationship before this deployment so I’m not really looking into a relationship right now and I'm more focused on surviving. Those Sirens are stranged and I'd rather see this whole thing through than come home in a box."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”Big brother, how can you be so dense?” Unicorn pouted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”You’ll learn about all this when you’re older....God, you’re a cheeky one.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Perhaps you should spend some time with Ms. Surcouf, she may like you far more than you assume.” <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Are you trying to set us up?” Gordon asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”N-No...” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Unicorn...” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I have to go now, big brother! Akashi needs me back at the hangar! The Intruders need their oil changed, bye!” </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gordon nodded and picked up his chair. He was going to head back to his quarters when Jackie arrived in a silver 1942 Cadillac Series 62 convertible. The windows and top were down with Who's Cadillac Is That by War blaring from the speakers. Jackie himself was dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and a pair of swim trunks and he had on a pair of aviator sunglasses. Gordon had to keep himself from laughing. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yo!" Jackie said, honking the horn to get his friend's attention. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What's up?" Gordon replied. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's a sunny day...let's head to the beach and have some fun. I know your ass can use some fun instead of moping...maybe you can plant the moves on Surcouf." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Our relationship is work related..." Gordon sighed, "But I could use a ride home." He opened the passenger door and sat down in the red leather bench seat, "Man this is nice...did you seduce Commander Rose to get this car?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What!? Hell no! Akashi sold it to me...it wasn't runnin'. Bad carburetor or something...although she charged my ass full price for the eight track." He sighed, "Damn cat..." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Jackie stopped at the main intersection and waited for the Jeep ahead of them to pass before continuing. When they made it to the beach, Jackie parked the car and the duo exited. The girls along with Joseph and Ybarra were already setting up the volleyball net. Also present was Surcouf and even Bremerton with her MH-60R which had a cooler in the cabin with a boombox sitting atop it playing Planet Earth by Duran Duran. As there was a few hours before the tide would come in, the shoreline was quite vast with plenty of beach to briskly walk through. It was more like a luxury resort than a military base.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Bremerton...since when did Rose give you permission to land a helicopter on the beach?" Gordon chuckled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I have my excuses." Bremerton winked. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Bonjour, Gordon! Do you like my swimsuit?" Surcouf giggled. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gordon turned around to see a smiling Surcouf. She was wearing a straw sunhat, orange tinted sunglasses and a white bikini that didn't leave much to the imagination. Clearly, she was somewhat offended by Bremerton's joke which had Jackie chuckling in the background. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It really suits you." He laughed nervously. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
"Merci! I picked it out just for you." She smiled. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ooooh I'm telling." Jackie said, teasing Surcouf. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly Jackie was hit in the back by a volleyball. When he turned around, he saw Joseph calling him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"C'mon, Mozzarella! How about a game, huh?", He said. "Best two out of three, winner gets free drinks."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Kick his butt, Will!" Reno added. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"C'mon, Ybarra...we can beat 'em!", Joseph said before pulling Ybarra to the game.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Not without the right song!" Gordon laughed and grabbed his mixtape from his backpack. He put the tape in tape deck of Jackie's Cadillac and switched to the eight-track which was Playing With The Boys by Kenny Loggins. The teams were divided into groups of two and the girls sat down to watch, Gordon and Jackie would team up with each other, and Joseph and Ybarra would do the same despite Ybarra being an inexperienced player. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"My serve!" Jackie said as he served the ball over the net. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Gotcha!", Joseph jumped and served the ball strongly, but Gordon caught it just in time before it hit the ground.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"OOOOOOOOOH!" Jackie cheered, high fiving Gordon. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Nelson couldn't help but shake her head and chuckle as she watched. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Look alive, Big Chungus!" Gordon said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
"Okay now you're gonna lose!" Ybarra said as he spiked the ball, the ball hitting Jackie in the head as Jackie tried to hit it back over the net. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>
"Point!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"HAH! Who's the man, huh? Who's the man?!", Joseph high-fived Ybarra! "That's the way, Chungus boy!", He laughed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Surcouf giggled as she watched the boys continue to play their game. As the game went on, it was cut short when a loud bang near where Akashi's hangar was located startled the boys. </p><p> </p><p>"There is no way you're an amateur volleyball player. You're lucky the game got cut short." Jackie said, slapping Ybarra in the back of his head. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I was on the UCLA Volleyball team..." Ybarra said, putting the L sign on his forehead.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You asshole...you just hustled me. If you weren't my friend I'd kick your ass." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The sound of approaching fire trucks could be heard approaching in the distance which meant that there was a false alarm but that Akashi had some explaining to do. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"This sounds expensive" Gordon said, preparing to enter Jackie's cadillac.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It looks as if Akashi's shop is on fire." Nelson said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"HA! Karma, bites her in the ass!" Jackie said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Let's go see if she's okay!" Ybarra said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The boys entered Jackie's Cadillac and drove to her hangar. When they arrived, the majuu were putting out was left of the charred remains of a Pratt &amp; Whitney TF30 engine. Near the fire truck was a shaking Akashi with a blanket wrapped around her. Joaquin and Rodrigo were already at the scene and helping pick up the debris. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What the hell happened!?" Gordon asked. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"S-She tried to perform a static test with an engine she overhauled. I told her to be careful but she refused to listen and....kaboom. It was scary, big brother!" Unicorn said, hugging Gordon as tightly as she could. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Were any Tomcats harmed?" Ybarra asked. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"No..." Unicorn shook her head, "But one engine is gone..I tried to stop her, I-I swear!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Did you throttle it up quickly?", Joseph asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yes but I don't see how that's a problem, nya!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Way to go, A-hole! That's how you cause a compressor stall!" Jackie complained, "Now we're out an engine...please tell me this wasn't one of our birds." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I guess you don't want your engines overhauled then so have fun flying gliders when the engines die, nya! It doesn't matter to meow!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"For chrissakes, Akashi...didn't you read the flight manual?! TF30's are prone to compressor stalls if you throttle them from afterburner to idle too quickly!", Joseph sighed. "Anyway...Ranger should have a spare engine in her maintenance hangar, I believe?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"She has spare parts so we should be fine, we had enough parts for a six month deployment before we ended up here." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Come see me in a month, nya! I'll have something special for you and I want Gordon to try it out..." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gordon couldn't help but laugh, "If it explodes then I'll pass."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You should be fine....I'll pray for you." Ybarra said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next month had arrived quicker than anticipated and Gordon had made it to Akashi's hangar. In the hangar was a single F-14A Tomcat bearing the same serial number and line number as Gordon's Tomcat. Akashi was also present with her flight suit on. Since the flight suit didn't fit properly, the sleeves still covered her hands and she was forced to still wear her normal shoes. </p><p> </p><p>"Hello, Akashi. Playing dress up?" Gordon asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Finally you arrive, nya! Do you think I dressed up in this stupid flight suit for my health!?" Akashi complained, "Let's hurry up and go over your plane."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Akashi walked over to the intakes and pointed towards the TF30's turbine blades. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"They look like regular TF30 turbine blades." Gordon said, "What'd you do?"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Before the explosion a month ago I was testing a rebuild kit I had found on Ranger-sama's ship. It was from some plane called an F-111F which used a different version of the TF30 and yet the parts bolted on. Anyway, when I tested the engine it made over 25,000 pounds of thrust in full afterburner! But as thrust is dynamic, nya, we have no idea how much of an improvement this truly is so I need you to fly your plane." Akashi said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So basically I'm a guinea pig?" Gordon shook his head. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"How much is this costing me?" <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Free of charge, nya! I'll even go with you to check the diagnostics..." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What a miracle..." Gordon said with a very obvious dash of sarcasm in his tone, "What made you make that brave choice?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Commander Rose said she'd turn her over to the Sakura Empire if she kept on with her antics." Unicorn added.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Damn! Didn't think that gentle soul had it in her." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gordon and Akashi boarded the Tomcat and began the startup procedures. Within a few minutes, the plane was ready to go and he taxied the F-14 to the runway. Gordon checked the control surfaces and made sure the wings were in their automatic mode before locking the nose wheel. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"No need for flaps, nya.." Akashi giggled. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"If he dies I get his collection of Gameboy games." Jackie said to Joseph who was watching the Tomcat prepare for takeoff from the sidelines. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Don't get such cold-feet, man...", Joseph smacked his head.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Some proper music..." Akashi said, turning on the walkman and choosing Turbo Lover by Judas Priest to play. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gordon pushed the throttles past their detents to zone five afterburner. He and Akashi could feel as each of the five stages kicked in and then as they were thrown back into their seats. The plane accelerated at a much more rapid pace than before and before he knew it, the Tomcat was already at risk of overspeeding its tires and landing gear. Goron pulled back on the stick and performed an unrestricted takeoff, with ease the Tomcat climbed straight up and continued to rapidly increase altitude with barely a loss in airspeed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Nyaaaaa!!" Akashi screeched. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay back there?" Gordon asked. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Don't kill me!" She begged. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At the same speed of Mach 0.9 and at sea level, these F-111 derived TF30s felt like they were making a little over 30,000 pounds of thrust each which was a nice improvement over the already impressive 28000 pounds in the same conditions. Gordon pulled the noise up and climbed to high altitude to see how the tomcat performed and even up high he could tell that there was some improvement in the way the plane responded. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Jesus H. Christ that damn thing is a Rocket! What did that Cat do to it!? Sprinkle it with magic Fairy rip off dust?" Jackie asked Joseph.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Whatever it is...I wanna try it too!" Joseph said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Back in the Tomcat, Gordon pulled a series of high G turns which made Akashi blackout and then go into G-LOC. When she had awoken, the F-14 was already climbing and the altimeter was reading 35,000 feet. At this altitude, Gordon could perform a series of aerobatic maneuvers such as rolls, loops, immelmanns, and high angle of attack maneuvers. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Nyaaa I-I think I'm gonna..blaaarghhhhh!" Unable to hold it any longer, Akashi grabbed a barf bag and released not only her lunch but her breakfast into it, "I-I'm sorry for how I've treated you all...from now on you'll each get a 10% discount." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gordon then performed another roll, unaware of what Akashi was offering assuming that he was flying the plane to its limits to torture her. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"F-Fine! I'll make it 15% Just stop this madness!" <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Who's that and what now?" Gordon asked as he gently throttled back and began the descent back to the runway. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I-I said I'll give you and your buddies a 15% discount! Even that loudmouth baka!" <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Sweet!" Gordon laughed, "I'll be happy to inform them when we land." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gordon touched down on the runway and taxied back to Akashi's hangar, swinging the wings back to their overswept position as well. Akashi tried to climb down the boarding ladder but ended up stumbling down and landing flat on her face, Unicorn couldn't help but laugh at her expense along with Jackie who was there to take Gordon back to his quarters. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So how'd it go?" Jackie asked, high-fiving his friend. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Pretty good...Akashi's even gonna give us a 15% discount on all items from now on." <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"No shit?" Ybarra said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"That is gangsta!" Jackie said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Anyway where's Joseph?" Gordon asked. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ah...he's hanging out with that Bismarck girl...they seem to be getting close, anyway let's go grab something to eat." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The trio hopped into Jackie's Caddillac and Jackie placed a cassette labled Gangsta's Paradise into the tape deck. The boys put on their sunglasses and with the convertible top down, peeled out of the hangar and headed straight for the Officer's Club. The boys cruised down the road, their journey taking them past the port which made it possible for them to see some of the ships docked including the USS Wisconsin which was undergoing maintenance after her arrival in this world. While the shipgirls were familiar with the Iowa-class ships, they were shocked by the level of upgrades the Wisconsin had received from her Aegis system to her Tomahawk cruise missiles and Phalanx CIWS. Back in their world, the Iowa-class had been decommissioned after the Gulf War. Ranger's ship on the other hand was also in the dock next to Wisky receiving supplies for her next deployment.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When the Trio arrived at the Officer's Club, Jackie aired out the Cadillac's suspension and the car lowered itself to the ground. Gordon quickly hopped out of the car and ran to Surcouf who was waiting outside. Deep down in his heart, he could feel that she was indeed waiting for him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Don't scratch my car, Jackass!" Jackie complained. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Screw you!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> "Bonjour..." Surcouf giggled, "Do you like my outfit?" <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"You look good, never thought I'd see you rocking buns like Princess Leia." Gordon chuckled. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Who?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You haven't seen Star Wars!? You have no idea what you're missing!" Ybarra added. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Oh fuck me sideways..." Jackie facepalmed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You even ride a moped...how cute." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ah! My scooter...it is how I get around...I purchased it for a very good price. I am so very happy...do you ride a bike as well?" Surcouf asked. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gordon smiled and thought back to when he and Jackie used to pop wheelies on the highway with their sport bikes, "Yeah! I had a '94 ZX9R...and Jackie had a Ducati which when it worked was a wheelie machine. Popping wheelies in third gear..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I see...Perhaps we shall go riding together once you get a new bike hm?" Surcouf said with a smile on her face. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"How's about we make it a date? I can see if I can make an offer on that '41 Harley Davidson FL that Alabama is selling." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"A D-Date?" Surcouf started to blush, "I thought you  would never ask..." She pouted, "Your friends have already confessed to their girls and yet I was left hanging as they say in the Eagle Union." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What the hell, guys!?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We tried to tell you..." Ybarra sighed, "Although Reno was the one that confessed to me." <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Nelson played hard to get....by threatening to feed me a salvo from her sixteen inch guns but the beach was actually our first date." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What about Joseph?" Gordon said, his arms crossed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"He left after your test flight with the Ripoff Cat. He went to have lunch with Bisky...you know how he feels about her." <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Okay, I get it...anyway let's go party, Surcouf wanna join?" <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Oui!" She giggled, taking Gordon's hand. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Time To Rebel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <b>March 3rd, 1943 12:35 Hours</b>
</p><hr/><p>Commander Rose walked into the interrogation room to see Graf Zeppelin in an orange jumpsuit and her hands handcuffed to the table. She sat down across from the Ironblood shipgirl and the two made eye contact with one another before finally exchanging words. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Why did you do it, Graf?" Rose asked, "A high ranking Ironblood such as yourself doesn't just defect unless they have a really good reason." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You don't realize what's going on do you?" Graf Zeppelin shook her head. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I won't unless you tell me." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Friedrich Der Grosse has become nothing more than a mere puppet for this Commander Briggs ever since his arrival. He has sent us time and time again to die..."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Mhm, what else is going on? According to Prinz Eugen there were rumors of a power struggle between the two main factions. Is this true, Graf?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Akagi and Friedrich der Grosse push and pull to assert their dominance over who will lead once the Red Axis achieves victory. At this point in time, the Sardegna Empire is barely even a factor now that they've surrendered. Because of this, they've left the Ironblood and Sakura Empire holding the bag and now their leadership fights for power. It's only matter of time until Friedrich and Akagi turn against one another in order to obtain the power they so crave. The Sirens are simply using them to further their agenda and they fail to even realize it..." Graf replied. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"what about this new Commander of yours? Wasn't Friedrich the one giving you your orders?" Rose asked. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Friedrich answers specifically to this Commander Briggs. It's due to him that our airpower has become more effective and that the Sirens have been able to utilize their aircraft more effectively. Out of pride and ego, Akagi and Kaga refused to allow the Sirens to step in despite them possessing far more advanced types. The Sirens also possess far more advanced air defenses. Something that surpasses even our Wasserfall system." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Commander Rose nodded and left the room and minutes later returned with Gordon and Joseph who were in their flight suits and preparing for a briefing. Graf Zeppelin looked them over and saw the various patches he wore including the patch which represented his ship USS Ranger, CV-61.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So you say that there's a system surpassing the Wasserfall? I've read about in a book back in my old world, it was really just a prototype though." Gordon said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Yes..." Graf nodded, "It is called the Three Fingers of Death." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Shit...the SA-6." Joseph said</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You are familiar with it!?" Graf's eyes widened at Gordon's response, "It was supposed to be top secret!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Of course I am! We lost an F-16 back in Kosovo to one of them!" Gordon added</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Where are they, Zeppelin?" Joseph asked. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Graf Zeppelin motioned for Gordon to hand her a map and she pointed to a location that would take Ranger and the boys far away from Azur Lane's base. Near the Mediterranean Sea to be more precise. Gordon circled the location on the map and exited the interrogation room in search of the Commander. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Commander Rose!" Gordon called out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"How did the interrogation go? Did she cooperate with you both?" Rose asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"She did...look at this map. It looks like they're located somewhere in the Mediterranean, likely one of the islands...quite a place to manufacture a SAM system but given that Azur Lane has been heavily invested in the Pacific...I guess it allows them to work without interference since their allies are close by." Joseph said, pointing to the general area on the map.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"B-But the Sardegna Empire already capitulated! And even then I can't allocate any of my ships to that location!" Rose said bluntly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ranger has the range and speed to get us there within just three days...come on, Commander. She's nothing like her old self...hell she was barely even showing off her true potential as a Forrestal-class." Gordon said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry but I can't risk it! Ranger was already damaged once and I don't want to risk her or you!" Commander Rose said, raising her voice. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"That's a price you'll have to pay then. Our Tomcat squadron is TARPS capable which means that we can perform a tactical reconnaissance mission over the area and see what's what." Joseph said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"At this point there's no other viable option and if what Graf said is true then it's only a matter of time until the Iron Blood and Sakura Empire begin to splinter and things get worse." Gordon sighed, "At least let us do this recon run."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I-I'm sorry but I can't." Rose sighed, "The risk is just too high." Commander Rose objected.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We understand." Joseph said, "C'mon, Gordon." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gordon followed Joseph until the duo were out of ear shot of the Commander and her secretary ship. He looked around making sure no one was looking and divised a plan that would get them in the best-case scenario some time in the brig and in the worst-case scenario a full court-martial and dishonorable discharge if they were back in their world.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's time we take matters into our own hands...Rose means well but her reluctance to do this operation is going to cost her in the long term." Joseph sighed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We do the mission anyway." Gordon said directly. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Exactly...Ranger might be reluctant to agree since she's one of the teachers here but I think she'll come around."  </p><hr/><p> </p><p>In the carrier's hangar, Ranger was doing some work on one of her A-6s when Bremerton walked in with her phone playing I'm a Pilot by Dos Gringos, the young girl of course singing along albeit with some alterations to the lyrics as she walked up to her MH-60R. Ranger continued the tire change on the CAG Intruder until Bremerton's singing finally became too loud for her to ignore. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Well I'll put out some chaff, maybe a flare ah fuck it! 'Cause when I get back I wanna see you have to replace the whole damn bucket! And the dipping sonar, that one's my favorite joke! Forget to reel it in? Fuck no! It just pisses me off when something ain't brooooke! 'Cause I'm a pilot and I'm a mean ass bitch!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ms. Bremerton...you are quite the singer aren't you?" Ranger said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"A-Ah! Hello, Ranger! Wasn't expecting you to be here!" Bremerton laughed awkwardly, turning her phone off and throwing it into her Seahawk's cockpit. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"This is my ship after all." Ranger pouted, "What brings you here?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Just checking out my helicopter is all. A rescue pilot is always on standby right? Geez I don't know what's harder...being a shipgirl or flying this thing?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Both I would say. Now, where did you learn such a dirty song?" Ranger crossed her arms. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Captain Diaz gave me the MP3. Let's just say Akashi hates it...especially the opening part." Bremerton giggled. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gordon and Joseph then arrived Jackie and Ybarra along with their RIOs in tow. Ranger could sense how serious they were and stood in front of them as they attempted to speed through the pre-flight checks of their F-14s.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ensign Wilkes what seems to be the problem?" <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>"Something crawled up his ass, Mama Ranger." Jackie sighed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Language, Jackie...." Ranger said</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We have intel on an Iron Blood weapons facility...the only problem is that it's not in this region." Gordon said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Praytell, exactly how good is this intel?" Ranger asked, her arms crossed and her foot tapping. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Let's just call it a hunch." Joseph said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Are you fucking me sideways right now?" Jackie added, "You expect us to go alllll the way from the Pacific to the Mediterranean. On top of that, we need a fleet? How we gonna get a fleet, numbnuts?" Jackie asked. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Your New Jersey is slipping." Gordon teased, "As for the fleet...it's gonna be ragtag as hell but what about Zara and Pola as our Vanguard, Ranger? The rumors are a bit...questionable." <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>"You mean their supposed ties with the mob? Ugh...who knew we'd have gangsters as shipgirls in our ranks?" Nelson scoffed, "Disgusting!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The mafia actually collaborated with the US Government in World War II..." Ybarra added. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Read a history book or else you'll be sleepin' with the fishes." Jackie said, teasing Nelson. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Why you!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's 1943...the Sardegna Empire has only just surrendered. Maybe you should pick up a newspaper, Jackie." Reno giggled.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Is there any information on this weapons facility?" Surcouf asked. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Your guess is as good as mine." Ranger replied.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's going to be a recon run to confirm its existence." Joseph said, "After that...we blow it to kingdom come." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Let us set sail then. I'll prepare my Intruders for their next deployment once we're underway. This intel needs to be as precise as possible as this operation puts me almost at the tail end of my range. If we can find a fleet oiler to join us then we won't have to stop to refuel until we reach Royal Navy territory." Ranger replied with reluctance in her voice. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We need an oiler...but who?" Joseph said rubbing his chain.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The cow..." Nelson, Reno, Bremerton, and Surcouf all said in unison referring to Kashino who had recently defected to Azur Lane from the Sakura Empire. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Are you all insane!?" Ranger protested, "The Commander will rip me a new one for simply finding out I went against her orders a-a-and she'll probably have me scrapped for taking a DEFECTOR with us!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ranger, we've got your back all the way if the Commander roasts you for this. Zara and Pola were also defectors too so don't worry so much and we can keep a close eye on Kashino."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Fuck that, I'm skippin' town." Jackie added sarcastically. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Be a man!" Nelson said, slapping him in the back of the head. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"W-What about me?" Bremerton asked. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We do need a rescue pilot." Ybarra said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Wanna be our sidekick then?" Reno chuckled, "It'll be just like the first time we met in NY City...minus the Seahawks and Tomcats of course." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You can designate targets for the Intruders." Bismarck nodded.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm in!" Bremerton replied, throwing her flight bag into her Seahawk's cabin.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Then let's set sail...We should arrive at our destination within the next few days. In the meantime get settled into your quarters aboard the ship and prepare yourselves." Ranger said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Ranger was underway to her destination and it would take two weeks for her to arrive on station. The flight deck was calm as Ranger's ship sailed towards the Mediterranean with her escorts and Kashino's curiosity was almost child-like as she observed the variety of aircraft that were tied down onto the deck. Kashino was in awe of the F-14's size as it was almost the same size as a G4M Betty and larger than a Heinkel 111 which were the primary medium bombers of the Sakura Empire and Iron Blood. Gordon was humbled by her interest but by the same token amazed by her height as she stood at a height of six feet, eight inches. If it weren't for the war, she'd be one hell of a basketball player. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Helloooo in there!" She said, her voice echoing throughout the intake. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Get away from the intake, you don't want to get sucked in if there's a startup do you?" Gordon teased. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ah! No, I was just curious!" Kashino replied, "It's such a large airplane...is it a bomber?" <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>"Nah...it's a fighter. The wings, they swing you see and it goes really fast...like so fast it can turn back time." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Really!?" Kashino tilted her head. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I joke I joke...but it is fast and it does come from the Grumman Cat family. The Hellcat and Wildcat being the most famous examples." <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>"Hellcats have a fearsome reputation in the Sakura Empire..." Kashino sighed, "They call it the Zero Killer. Akagi and Kaga-sama despise them..." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Changing the subject though, I take it Commander Rose fitted you with an ankle bracelet? House arrest must suck eh?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ah...i-it was put on me by the Shikikan's secretary ship." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So you're on parole then." Jackie chuckled, "You better not violate or else your ass is going straight back to the big house." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I-I hope to earn the Commander’s trust once this mission is complete so my friends and I can truly be free.” Kashino replied. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“We’ll work together...” Joseph said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”But I’ll still be watching you.” Jackie added.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”I understand. I wish all for of you the best of luck.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Meanwhile, at the Sakura Empire’s main base, the arguing had gotten far worse with the increase in defections. Kaga and the new Iron Blood aircraft carrier, Peter Strasser even came close enough to an all-out fistfight. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ara Ara, Kaga.” Friedrich said in her typical calm demeanor, “I would expect you to remain professional given the strength of our alliance yet once again you let your hubris blind you.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”Hubris!? What about your delusions of grandeur, Freidrich-San? We will persevere...our superior technology will win us the war in no time. This is the garbage that I’ve heard from you AND our new Commander.” Kaga replied. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>With a smile on her face, Friedrich snapped the pencil she was holding in two and glared at the Kitsune before standing up from her seat to pour herself a cup of coffee. The middle aged woman took a long sip of her coffee and then placed the mug on her desk. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“My hubris? Hmph, how ironic ja? You see if it wasn’t for your arrogance and desire to use your outdated and worthless equipment which pales in comparison to Ranger’s new retrofit then we would’ve won this war ages ago. But nein...you refuse to allow the use of the abundant resources the Sirens have provided us with as it bruises your fragile little ego...even Kaga has warned you of this.” Friedrich giggled, “Just wait and see what is in store for our friends from Azur Lane, Frau Kaga. You must reflect on yourself and become self-aware enough to realize that you are now the weak and Ranger has now become the strong.” <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Mark my words, Friedrich der Grosse...one day your luck will run out and soon you will not only be at war with Azur Lane but also the Sakura Empire." Kaga threatened.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Do you honestly expect Azur Lane to just let you rejoin their alliance as if you were a long lost friend coming over for a simple little chat?" Friedrich chuckled. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Certainly not, Friedrich-sama but you seem to underestimate our Navy...after all we do have far more ships than you do and our submarine fleet is more than sufficient. So if it's a battle for power you want then we can most certainly prove to you how capable we are of fighting BOTH Azur Lane and the Iron Blood." Akagi said with a smug expression on her face.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Then I most certainly hope it doesn't come to this....for your sake." Friedrich replied before finishing her coffee.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If anyone is curious. This is the song Bremerton was referencing XD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=frVFiriQOhc</p><p> </p><p>Also I apologize for the INCREDIBLY long delay...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Ranger's Iron Fist</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This time around, I decided to feature one of the Iron Blood event ships...guess who it is :v</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ranger had arrived at the mission area twenty-four hours ahead of schedule and Jackie and Nelson were the sole crew to be sent in the air to scout ahead for the Weapon's facility. The island in question, Malta had been annexed by the Iron Blood following the Sardegna Empire's recent surrender to Azur Lane and they wasted very little time putting the factories on the island to good use. Jackie and Nelson had just taken off from the carrier and were nearing the target island. To reduce the risk of detection he manually swept the wings back and dropped altitude while Nelson switched on the TARPS pod. On the ground Takao had heard the approaching jet and assumed it to be an ME-262 doing a routine patrol until she acquired a visual. It was a lone F-14 Tomcat flying over the island's ridge, she grabbed her radio and called for assistance.</p><p> </p><p>"I have a visual on an Azur Lane aircraft, type unknown!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You must be wrong...only the Schwalbes are scheduled to fly today." Commander Briggs said over the radio.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Nein, Herr Kommandant!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ugh...and on my day off." Briggs sighed before changing his frequency to Deutschland's.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ja?" Deutschland said unenthusiastically. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Takao claims there is a jet trying to spy on our operation...deal with it!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I've just heard it fly over." Deutschland replied. She whistled for the crew of a nearby Tiger tank to start the engine before she climbed aboard. </p><p> </p><p>The Tiger looked like something out of a Mad Max movie with its turret removed and replaced with the system from an SA-6 Gainful, turning it into a self propelled SAM battery. As Jackie reached the first waypoint, Nelson took pictures of what looked to be a large factory with some tracked vehicles parked outside of it.</p><p> </p><p>"So, Nelson...I was thinking. When this shit's all over...do you plan on going back home?"</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" She asked while she snapped the pictures.</p><p> </p><p>"Well I was thinking of opening up a restaurant in my home state..."</p><p> </p><p>"W-W-Well it's not as if I like you enough to go with you to the Eagle Union, marry you and then open up a restaurant and start a family! Don't get ahead of yourself!" She replied, blushing behind her oxygen mask.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess that's a yes?" Jackie laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"It's a maybe, you imbecile!"</p><p> </p><p>"Okay...well then onto our next waypoint Mrs. Nelson Tsundella Spataro."</p><p> </p><p>Like clockwork, the F-14 was now in range and Deutschland was ready to engage the jet. The turret rotated in the Tomcat's general direction and with the radar turned on, she was ready to fire.</p><p> </p><p>"Bye-bye, Kitty..." She chuckled as she grabbed the remote and pressed the button to launch the first missile.</p><p> </p><p>"Bloody hell we've been locked! Mothership this is Black Knight One-One-four We have been engaged! Jackie put out chaff!" Nelson said as she radioed Ranger.</p><p> </p><p>"Roger!" Jackie replied dispensiing several chaffs in hopes of spoofing the missile.</p><p> </p><p>"Hmph, so the little lambs are playing hard to get?" Deutschland said before firing a second missile.</p><p> </p><p>"Bloody hell second missile in the air, second missile in the air! Jink dammit, Jink!"</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The missiles exploded just above and behind Jackie's Tomcat. Unfortunately, the F-14 became difficult to control due to the weight of the TARPS pod and external tanks and because the maneuver was performed at high subsonic speed. The maneuver had cost Jackie over 300 knots and one of his engines had flamed out and worst of all he was now vulnerable to anti-aircraft gunfire. Even with his Tomcat wounded, Nelson and Jackie got everything they needed and sent out the call to Ranger for relief. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Send everything you've got, Ranger...give 'em a show they won't forget." Jackie said.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aboard Ranger's ship, Ranger had received the distress call and was working to launch Gordon, Joseph, and Ybarra's Tomcats. She equipped her M16 style rigging and with the experience gained from past battles, she moved the selector switch to its burst mode. Her first move was to launch four A-6 Intruders followed by four additional Tomcats which would assist the boys in providing top cover for the bombers while also providing cover for Jackie while he returned to safety. She then turned on her Walkman and selected the fifth track on her Mixtape which was Europe's The Final Countdown. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In the aerial Armada were the Tomcats who were spearheading the formation and providing top cover for the Intruders, The Vikings remained at the rear of the formation loaded with torpedoes to deal with the docked submarines. And the Intruders...they were loaded to the brim with twenty-eight mk-82 five-hundred pound bombs and some with AGM-65 Maverick air to ground missiles and they were more than eager to level the Crimson Axis' entire compound. Then there was Bremerton in her MH-60R, sweating bullets, her hands shaking as she maintained a death grip on the cyclic and collective with just a 20mm cannon and four Hellfires to fight back. Her mission was to designate targets for the Maverick equipped fast movers using the Seahawk's nose-mounted FLIR camera and hit the small stuff that they couldn't.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"F-Fair winds and following seas right?" Bremerton laughed nervously. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"During the opening night of the Gulf War Apache helicopters were the first to knock out Saddam's radar systems. I was there when it happened." Joseph said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"In other words if you retain what I have taught you, you'll be fine, Frau Bremerton." Bismarck added. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At the enemy base, Prinz Heinrich who had just recently been put into service by the Iron Blood was watching the radars and enjoying a nice cup of tea when she spotted eighty aircraft approaching at speeds that far exceeded that of the Zeroes and even the Focke Wulfs. Frozen in fear, her teacup fell to the ground, shattering to pieces and she quickly sounded the alarm to alert her comrades. By then it was too late when she exited the communication's bunker, the Intruders had already begun their attack run and all she could see right before her eyes was fire and smoke from the harbor and the production facility. The Wirbelwinds tried to shoot down the attacking bombers but they proved far too fast and the SAM equipped Tigers had already been knocked out by the Mavericks long before they could threaten the rest of the flight. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"No,no,no,no this can't be real...this is just some nightmare!" Prinz Heinrich shouted. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>In the skies, Bremerton was busy engaging enemy armor with the Hellfires while Baltimore laid down fire with the door mounted M134. Prinz Heinrich had to do something...and with no ammo to fight back using her rigging she was a sitting duck. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What are gonna do Eisen?" Heinrich said to her rigging, "If that thing sees us then we're dead meat!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Prinz Heinrich moved cover to cover, staying out of the field of view of the Seahawk's FLIR sensor. Eventually, Prinz Heinrich spotted a Panzerschreck lying on the ground next to a supply shed. She grunted as she picked the twenty-pound launcher and loaded the tube with a single round and moved out into the open taking aim at the MH-60's tail section. Baltimore acquired a visual on Prinz Heinrich from the troop cabin just as she took aim at the chopper.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I got a single shipgirl with a Panzerschreck coming up on your right side!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Heinrich pressed the trigger and the Panzerschreck's rocket motor ignited, launching the 88mm round out of the tube and right into the Seahawk's tail rotor. The helicopter began to spin out of control with the loss of the tail rotor and Heinrich's celebration was short-lived as she had now realized that she had just taken someone's life...or so she thought.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Stay with it!" Baltimore shouted</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"This is Cutlass 470. I'm hit. I'm hit." Bremerton said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Cutlass 470 is hit. She is hit. Bremerton's bird is hit." Zara said over the radio as she watched the helicopter go down. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"470 going down, 470 going down." Bremerton continued, "Hold on, Sis!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What the hell happened!?" Joseph shouted. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Bremerton pulled the PCLs (Power Control Levers) offline as the warning alarms continued blaring away, "BRACE DAMMIT!" She screamed. The Seahawk then impacted the ground, fortunately, Bremerton was able to land the helicopter on its wheels albeit with serious injuries to both her and her sister. Now the surprise offensive had become a rescue mission. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We've got a Seahawk down, we've got a Seahawk down." Ybarra said, surveying the crash from above. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What do we do, Ranger!? We can't just leave her out there!" Reno said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"I'll get an MH-47 and rescue team online, in the meantime continue the mission. Do not allow Bremerton's mistake to jeopardize this operation!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"What are you nuts?" Jackie protested, "We can't just leave her down there!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Okay, boys listen up. This is now a rescue op, head back to the ship and re-arm. Akashi should've integrated the LANTIRN capability into our Tomcats...even if our hardware isn't as dedicated as the Intruders we can still do our job." Joseph ordered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"What weapons should we use?" Ybarra asked. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"GBU-10 Paveway, it has plenty of kaboom to give the Chinook the breathing room it needs to extract Bremmie and Baltimore." Joseph replied.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>The four pilots broke formation and one by one landed back on Ranger's ship to rearm. The Phoenix and Sparrow missiles that remained were quickly replaced by the GBU-10s and the targeting pod needed to guide them. Afterwards, they were launched once again and vectored to Bremerton's position where they would be provided with a mission update on the ground. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"K-Kashino here! I've made it to the crash site...it looks bad! The helicopter is lying on its side and the blades are gone!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"What are you doing there, Kashino?" Gordon asked, "You're supposed to resupply Ranger!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"They need me to carry the wounded!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What is their status?" Bismarck asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Baltimore is unconscious but she has a pulse and Bremerton is wounded, unable to walk. Her leg was broken from the crash...she has only a submachine gun to defend herself." Zara added, "Pola! Lancia la termite!" She yelled to her sister. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Si!" Pola replied, pulling the thermite grenade's pin and throwing it at the destroyed Seahawk. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"T-Mmph..." Bremerton tried to speak through the pain, "That should leave nothing for them to mess around with." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Where is our extraction, Ranger?" Zara asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"North of the island, the Chinook will meet you there!" Ranger replied.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The shipgirls continued to move north, on land they were much less combat effective without their riggings. For self defense on land, Zara and Pola were armed with Beretta Model 38 submachine guns while Kashino preferred to use a type 99 machine gun. Bremerton on the other hand was equipped with an MP5A5 which had come with the helicopter when it arrived in this world as part of the USS Wisconsin's airwing. Suddenly, they were ambushed by a Flak 38 that had been placed in a well prepared position. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Flak gun, 20 millimeter! It'll rip Ranger's heli thingy apart if we don't take it out!" Pola said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"I don't have a shot!" Zara said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Much to their joy, the Tomcats finally flew over which distracted the Flak 38 for a second, "It's the Tomcats, we have support again!" Kashino cheered. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Take my radio...and call in that air support. Use it to burn these assholes!" Bremerton said, handing the radio to Zara. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Zara's hand shook as she took the radio, shocked by Bremerton's change in attitude, "Mothership this is Zara requesting air support. Target is a prepared position dug in and occupied by large enemy force with triple A. Be advised: Friendly shipgirls are just two zero zero meters south." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Roger, Zara you are danger close. Request that you find a way to mark that target." Ranger replied. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>"Danger close?" Pola asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The Tomcats can kill us too...I don't know what they taught you in the Sardegna Naval Academy but danger close is usually a death sentence..." Bremerton said before coughing. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Okay...Kashino. Suppress that Flak 38 with your Type 99, Pola you and me are gonna plant this blue smoke grenade near it so the Tomcats can do their job...intesa?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Si, let's go!" Pola said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Kashino suppress!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Pola and Zara moved towards the Flak gun's position while Kashino suppressed the position with her machine gun, Bremerton also mustered the strength to assist, "More fire, Kashino more fire!" Zara yelled. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Target marked, blue smoke!" Zara said</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The two girls continued to suppress until Pola tossed the smoke grenade and the blue smoke began to emit from it. Surcouf switched on the targeting pod and designated the target for Gordon while he broke formation and made his attack run. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Black Knight One Zero Seven inbound from the south." Gordon said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The F-14 approached at high speed, the deafening roar of its engines surprising the enemy just before the thousand pound GBU-10 Paveway was released. The Bomb guided itself towards the target and seconds later impacted the Flak 38's position causing a spectacular explosion of fire, dirt and dust and leaving very little of what used to be a fortified position. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Zara this is Black Knight One Zero Seven. Requesting a BDA, do you need another pass." <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>"Negativo! Thank you very much!" Zara replied. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"My ears are ringing!" Kashino said, "I never wanna be that close ever again!" </p><p> </p><p>On the ground, the girls had made it to the landing zone where the MH-47 arrived to pick them up. Much to their surprise when they boarded the helicopter, the Seaknight was actually being crewed by a group of Manjuu. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Can they fly this?" Zara asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We'll be fine...they belong to Ranger's airwing anyway." Bremerton replied.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Then why do you fly?" Kashino asked while placing the pink haired shipgirl onto a stretcher. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Because it's fun and it gets hella likes on Juustagram? What kinda question is that?" Bremerton sighed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Geez no need to be so rude...we just saved the asses of you and your sister." Pola added.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I apologize, girls...I'm just stressed because I was blown outta the sky and nearly killed and I am in like super incredible pain. I'm hoping to get back home alive and drown myself in a vat of painkillers and then go on with my life." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Tally Ho!" Bismarck said, "We have twelve bandits on our twelve...it looks like they might be those new jets I've been hearing so much about."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Right after Bismarck confirmed the bandits on her radar, the next song to play on Ranger's mixtape was Aces High by Iron Maiden. On instinct, the boys pushed the throttles into full afterburner and the TF-30 engines went each of its stages before reaching full afterburner. As the airspeed indicator began to climb, the wings on each plane began to sweep back according to the rise in mach number. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I've got a bandit, BRAA 330, 40 miles at 36,000 feet." Reno said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Roger, Chungus engaging." Ybarra replied. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Pffft...Chungus." Pola giggled. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Bandits are confirmed to be Siren type! Be careful!" Surcouf added. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I like a challenge." Joseph chuckled, "Chungus, stick with Vandal and form an element...the Siren types are nothing like the 262s. Remember what you learned from the mock battle with Illustrious and Ark Royal. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The three jets broke formation and engaged the remaining jets in a full on knife fight using their Sidewinders and 20mm cannons. The Siren type fighters proved to be quite capable compared to the Tomcat, even superior thanks to their advanced technology but they still lacked the proper tactics that a skilled naval aviator had acquired throughout their career. Going against the book, the boys would bait the bandits in order to allow one of their wingmen close into the kill and in the worst case scenario, lower the flaps in order to tighten the turn rate, jamming them in the process. With the remaining bandits finally dealt with, the wounded Seahawk crew were now home free. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"That was some amazing flying, boys!" Joseph said, "Ybarra even though you were kitted out for air to ground work you still kicked ass." <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>"My first year out and I'm already an ace..." He laughed awkwardly. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Don't toot your own horn, if it wasn't for one of my engines having a goddamn asthma attack, I'd be raking in those kills." Jackie added over the radio. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Good job, Will." Gordon said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We're like a real life Justice League..." Ybarra laughed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What's that?" Reno asked.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Only the coolest team of Superheroes ever assembled. I'll show you my comics when we get back home!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Nerds and Tomcats...why didn't they just put you with the Hornets?" Jackie sighed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Everyone is different!" Nelson added with an audible slap in the background.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Ow! Ahhh, I'll see youse when youse makes it back." Jackie said, massaging his freshly slapped head. </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>After the attack on the production facility, Commander Briggs had received a status report on the situation at hand. Aerosmith's Dream On was playing on his radio as he flew into a full on rage and began things across his office in front of his secretary ship. Even with just one helicopter shot down, it obviously wasn't enough given the sheer damage that Ranger was able to cause. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Nuke 'em..." Briggs said bluntly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What?" Friedrich replied.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Are you deaf or stupid? I said NUKE....THEM! I swear...I don't know who is more pathetic, the Ironblood or the Sakura Empire. All you managed to do was shoot down ONE helicopter yet you couldn't fend off Ranger!?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"How will we be able to utilize nuclear weapons if we have yet to develop them, my child?" Friedrich asked. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"The solution has been right under your pretty little nose this whole time..." Briggs chuckled...looking at the black F-22 Raptor which was being inspected by the Siren ground crew, "Do you see what is being loaded into its weapon’s bay my dear?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"A large bomb, yes?" Friedrich replied. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"No...a B61 tactical nuclear device...with a 1.2 megaton yield. More than enough to turn Azur Lane vaporize any shipgirl on that base and turn it into nothing but cinders..." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"In due time we will win this war...we will destroy Azur Lane. You will have your vengeance...we will have all that we've ever dreamed of thanks to the help of the Sirens and our sheer determination." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Friedrich felt a bit of reluctance in her mind as she listened to Briggs' words. While Roon was near and dear to her, his plans to defeat Azur Lane were overboard even for her, and the fate that Bismarck would suffer along with Prinz Eugen and Admiral Hipper was also of concern for her. Normally she was a calm and collected woman but this time she felt genuine fear...how far was Briggs truly willing to go? </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Azrael vs Death The Destroyer of Worlds.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To avoid confusion I thought of the final boss battle being a bit more epic so Briggs' aircraft was changed from a Viper in the end.</p><p> </p><p>Also for those who have read this story and are curious about the differences between Azrael and the Cats of VF-154...well they're basically a whole generation apart almost :v Azrael is a Super Tomcat 21 while the four Musketeers are flying A model Cats.</p><p> </p><p>Azrael: https://www.thedrive.com/content-b/message-editor%2F1567529257513-tomcat_21_12_1080.jpg?quality=60</p><p> </p><p>Ranger's Birds: https://cdn10.picryl.com/photo/1986/06/04/a-right-side-view-of-a-fighter-squadron-154-vf-154-f-14a-tomcat-aircraft-being-835b9c-1600.jpg</p><p> </p><p>4/5/21: i felt this chapter needed a little more expansion :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Commander Briggs was in the process of preparing for his sortie against Azur Lane. He dressed into his flight suit and then put on his G Suit and grabbed his flight helmet. He took one more look at the map that Akagi and Deutschland had prepared for him with the best route to take in order to get to Azur Lane's base quickly. He walked out to his F-22 and began the pre-flight checks of the aircraft. In the 1990s the Raptor was merely a prototype but this bird had come from a different universe and she was ready to fight, in her bomb bay she was loaded with three AIM-120D AMRAAMs and the single B61 tactical nuke as requested in order to maintain its stealth capabilities. Just as Briggs was about to climb the boarding ladder, he heard the sound of a Walther PPK being cocked behind him. He turned around to see Friedrich Der Grosse pointing the pistol at him with Prinz Heinrich by her side.</p><p> </p><p>"I cannot let you do this..." Friedrich said, her grip tightening around the gun.</p><p> </p><p>"And why is that? Don't you want to avenge Roon's death, Friedrich? What about Scharnhorst hmm? I thought you desired to get revenge against Azur Lane..." Briggs replied.</p><p> </p><p>"This isn't the right way!" Heinrich added, "Prinz Eugen and Hipper are on that base and so is Graff Zeppelin!"</p><p> </p><p>"And they are traitors."</p><p> </p><p>"And what about Zeppy?" Friedrich said, "She grows up without a sister?"</p><p> </p><p>"She will learn soon enough that her selfish sister chose to abandon her..."</p><p> </p><p>Briggs wasn't intimidated by Friedrich Der Grosse...as a matter of fact, her found her little show of force to be comical at best. He finished his checks even with a firearm being pointed at him and climbed aboard the Raptor and began the startup procedures. The lion-like roar of the APU followed by the gentle hum of the engines spooling to idle drowned out Friedrich's pleas to stop him. For once, Friedrich felt powerless as the tears rolled down her cheeks...she had also began to wonder what she had become since the beginning of this war. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We have to warn them..." Friedrich said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"But how will they believe us?" Prinz Heinrich replied, "And why the sudden change of heart?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Azur Lane is not my most favorite faction...and Bismarck and I used to be good friends before our falling out. If Azur Lane is wiped out then I feel that this will be more of a liability to us than a benefit in the long term." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Do you think we'll ever make peace?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps some day...Bismarck never viewed Azur Lane as our true enemy. To her, it was always the Sirens...ever since they created that portal...I felt it would allow us to further the development for the future but instead, it has done the opposite, my child. When all this is over...I will likely face judgment for my crimes and I do accept that. So I feel that warning Azur Lane will be at least one attempt at doing the right thing." Friedrich sighed. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>Friedrich der Grosse and Prinz Heinrich barged into the communications room and turned on the radio adjusting to Azur Lane's frequency. Friedrich attempted to communicate via broadcast while Heinrich used Morse Code. Fortunately, Commander Rose was present with Joaquin and Rodrigo to receive the radio calls. Joaquin grabbed the morse code strips and translated them while Rose and Rodrigo listened to Friedrich's call. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What are you talking about there's a Raptor headed our way with an atomic bomb? You're a snake and you've always been a snake, Friedrich!" Commander Rose replied. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I am not lying!" Friedrich said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Sure you're not, from what I've heard about your reputation...you're quite the psychopath and the liar." Rodrigo added. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"JUST LISTEN TO ME VERDAMMT!" Friedrich roared, shocking the trio, "There really is a craft headed your way with a nuclear bomb...codenamed Raptor!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"An F-22...mother of god." Rodrigo said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Why mother of God?" Commander Rose asked, "The F-14s should be able to take it down, right? Right!?" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> "The F-22 is capable of cruising at supersonic speeds...Supercruise as it's called. How far is the Iron Blood's base from here." <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>"About ten hours...." <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/></p><p>"It'll be here in five especially if the Sirens and Ironblood have tankers." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Alert the Black Knights...there's no time to sortie Ranger. They must to shoot him down..." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Friedrich what's with the change of heart?" Joaquin asked. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You'll find out soon enough...." She said before cutting communications. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile in the main hangar, the Tomcats were receiving a much needed bird bath until the alert five alarm sounded and the boys along with their RIOs rushed to their planes and quickly boarded them. Hornet, Bouge and Unicorn hooked the engine start carts up to the four Tomcats and the planes began the pilots began the startup procedure. This time around, the planes were loaded with four Sparrows and four Sidewinders. The Raptor was superior in every way but in order to survive, they would have to do everything in their power in order to win and save the lives on this base. The fate of Azur Lane rested squarely on their shoulders...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Commander Rose watched as the four Tomcats taxied to the runway and performed a formation takeoff together. Once at cruising altitude, Joseph assumed the role of flight lead while Gordon took second in command of the formation with Jackie and Ybarra trailing behind. Bismarck turned on her Tomcat's Radar and ordered her fellow RIOs to do the same as well as switch on the datalink in order to hunt for the Raptor. The weather was clear without a single cloud in sight but even then, hunting a stealth fighter in the endless blue was like finding a needle in a haystack. Suddenly, Jackie's radar warning receiver began to beep indicating that he was being tracked. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"I'm being painted!" Jackie said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Chaff out!" Nelson said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"So they send you four up to fight me...what an inconvenience," Briggs said over the radio. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Only one of us is getting out of this alive, Briggs and it won't be you!" Joseph said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We'll see about that..." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Briggs lowered his sun visor and jettisoned his F-22's external drop tanks and the fight was on. Joseph and Gordon attempted to keep up with the Raptor and just as Joseph was about to acquire a lock, the Sidewinders were unable to get tone. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"FUCK! I can't get a goddamn lock!" Joseph complained, "Switching to guns!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We're too heavy, I suggest we jettison our radar guided missiles and fight him the old fashioned way." Jackie added. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Have you lost your mind?" Nelson protested.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"If we can't lock onto him then why keep the extra weight?" Reno said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"It's not a bad idea, no?" Surcouf nodded. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The pilots each jettisoned their Sparrow missiles leaving just the Sidewinders. Now it was truly a proper dogfight against two generations of fighter jet...the mighty F-14 Tomcat and the fearsome F-22 Raptor. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"What do you have to show for yourselves? Pride? Ego? All for a country that doesn't give a single shit about you...that'll pass you over the second someone just slightly better comes along. You are all pawns just meant to be used and discarded once your usefulness has been exceeded. With this bomb...the world will bend to my will...the world will start anew!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You're nuts!" Jackie said, "You're talkin' about nukin' an entire island full of shipgirls and innocent manjuu bird things just to massage your fragile ego. I mean listen to yourself...I just wanna do my time in the Navy and get the hell out." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"JACKIE...this is what always annoyed me about you...you denied yourself your greatest potential due to your sheer laziness! Your father was the same...and you'll suffer the same fate he did."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Jackie, didn't you say your dad was shot down over Vietnam?" Ybarra added. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“All this talk about justice...these fantasies about Superman and Batman. There is no such thing as justice! There is only the STRONG and the WEAK! You weren’t fighting for justice over Bosnia and Wilkes wasn’t fighting against Saddam to protect the weak! It was simply to protect the interests of the number one super power on the planet, baby! Once I wipe Azur Lane off the map I will assert myself as the sole power in the region...the leader of the world and with the Sirens backing me, I will be unstoppable!” Briggs laughed maniacally as he ranted about his plans. The man the the boys once knew was gone and replaced by someone completely different. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"GOD JUST SHUT UP SHUT UP!!!"  Reno shouted, "JUST FIGHT US!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"You heard the lady..." Joseph said, "Gordon you're with me....Ybarra, Jackie form an element...we won't let this bastard win." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Considering the nuclear consequences if he does...I sure as fuck hope not!" Jackie added. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The dogfight intensified as the Tomcats strained to keep up with the Raptor, Jackie lowered his flaps to try and reduce his turning circle once he spotted a chance to score a gun kill on Briggs. Unfortunately, Briggs had his number and due to his experience knew the Tomcat inside and out. With the flaps jammed, Jackie was a sitting duck unable to gain energy. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Fox two...” Briggs said</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The raptor’s right weapon’s bay opened firing a single Sidewinder missile. The missile impacted Jackie’s Tomcat ripping off the starboard wing and sending the plane into a death spiral towards the sea.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Mayday, mayday, We’ve been hit!” Nelson screamed.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“This is it, We’re out!” Jackie said. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>“Does anybody see any chutes!?” Joseph asked, hoping Nelson and Jackie has bailed out.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”9 O’Clock low! Two chutes headed for the sea!” Bismarck said.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’ll pay for that!” Reno said. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Stay focused, Reno.” Surcouf added. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>On the ground, Rodrigo and Joaquin were listening to the radio communications between the Black Knights and Briggs. The duo for once felt powerless until: Unicorn barged into the Commander's office. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Follow me to the hangar! I have something to show both you!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The boys followed the aircraft repair ship to the hangar in question and when they arrived, she and Akashi pushed open both doors. Behind the doors revealed a newly rebuilt Azrael using the spare parts from Ranger's F-14s. The plane looked better than new painted in its high visibility VF-31 Tomcatters livery exactly as it arrived over a year ago. The Super Tomcat 21 was loaded with a set of AIM-120D AMRAAMs and AIM-9X Sidewinders...Joaquin looked at Rodrigo and in response, Rodrigo nodded at his friends. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Just like old times, right?" Joaquin asked. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Just like it." Rodrigo replied, giving his friend a brofist. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They rushed to the nearby locker and put on their G suits and grabbed their JHMCS equipped flight helmets. Joaquin took the front seat while Rodrigo took the rear seat and then they began the startup procedures. On the large touchscreen Multifunction display there was a Note Written by Unicorn.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"<em>This is why I was so secretive for the past year, Onee-chans ...I wanted to surprise you both by bringing Azrael back to life. Ms. Ranger's retrofit was a breath of fresh air with all the new parts...please be safe and enjoy Azrael - Unicorn." </em></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rodrigo and Joaquin both gave Unicorn a hearty salute and with Rodrigo being the music fanatic that he was...he selected the song Kings by Jose Pavli to play as the Tomcat taxied to the runway and scrambled to take off. Once airborne, the two General Electric F110-132 engines allowed the F-14E to perform a near vertical climb while still accelerating. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Watch the G..." Rodrigo said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Roger." Joaquin replied. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rodrigo switched on the IRST and began to search for the F-22's heat signature. Soon he picked it up as Briggs had gone into afterburner to chase down Gordon who had flown towards the deck to try and escape him. Suddenly a fireball appeared from below. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Gordy, your bird has had it, bail out bail out!" Joseph said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"SHIT, forgive me, Joseph...I did the best I could." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Good chute from that Tomcat..." Joaquin said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Your superpowers aren't going to save you this time, Ybarra...that's all just comic book bullshit." Briggs replied.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"He's on our tail, Chungus!" Reno said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>In a panic, Ybarra moved the engine throttles to idle and extended the air brakes which caused the F-14 to enter a compressor stall and lose power on the right engine. Then the plane began to yaw heavily to starboard and enter a flat spin. Ybarra attempted to recover but due to his inexperience it proved to be impossible and the decision to eject was made. In order to prevent Reno from ending up like a RIO from a very famous movie, Ybarra chose to manually jettison the canopy by pully the canopy jettison handle to the right of the glare shield and then the eject handles. The ejection happened in a matter of seconds and now it was only Joseph, Bismarck, Rodrigo and Joaquin who were the ones left to fight Briggs. Azur Lane's fate rested squarely on their shoulders. Joaquin switched to a secure frequency between himself and Joseph in order to come up with a game plan to defeat Briggs and his Raptor. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Okay...listen to me, kid. I know in the world you came from you had the experience from two wars but a Raptor is a different story...here's what we're gonna do." <br/><br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>"I'm listening..." Joseph replied. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We want you to distract him...force him to expend as much of his energy as possible. I'm watching how he's flying and he seems to aggressive with the stick...if you can put the Raptor into a post stall situation where he's really slow then we can close in for the kill." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"That sounds so incredibly stupid..." Bismarck added, "You will surely get us killed!" </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"But it's crazy enough to work, baby." Joseph said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Joseph moved the Tomcat's throttles to full afterburner to gain some speed and energy and Briggs took the bait closing in on him. Now that Briggs only had gun ammo left after expending his AMRAAMs and Sidewinders...it was a World War II style battle. As Briggs closed in for a gun kill, Joseph extended the airbrakes, manually unswept the wings and pulled back on the stick as hard as he could, the G meter read nearly twelve Gs and Bismarck blacked out on the process while Joseph tried to fight himself from blacking out as well. Briggs on the other hand while able to match the turn had expended most of his energy and was now hovering at just 120 knots. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Finish him!" Joseph said. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Joaquin and Rodrigo both turned on their helmet-mounted sights and uncaged the Sidewinders, firing two missiles at the F-22 for good measure. Both missiles went off the rails and performed a sharp ninety-degree turn before finally impacting the Raptor and ripping to pieces. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"When all is said and done...the world will simply forget your existence...history will just gloss over you." These were Briggs' last words before his radio signal faded to static. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Fatality..." Ybarra added from his survival radio as he watched the F-22's burning remains rain down into the water. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"We're finished here..." Rodrigo said, "What are you gonna do with your boys, Joseph? Knowing that they were shot down?" He chuckled. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"They did good...considering that plane they faced was a full generation ahead of theirs but your Tomcat I must say is quite impressive." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"This is what nearly fifty years of development gets you." Joaquin laughed. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Let's head back to base...I'll have Ranger send a rescue bird to pick your boys and their RIOs up...it was an honor, my friend." Rodrigo said, saluting Joseph. </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Shortly after hearing the news that the Rapid Four as they were now nicknamed on the base had elected to go home back to their world, Commander Rose nearly broke down in tears.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”W-Whattya mean you guys are leaving?” Rose pouted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>”Well we did have lives back home.” Jackie said, “Also that lifetime subscription to playboy ain’t gonna read itself.” <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Jackie!” Nelson added, slapping him in the back of the head. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p>“Look, Rosie...we understand how you feel but maybe it’s for the best. I also miss my family and I’m betting they’d love to meet Bisky here too.” Joseph said.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“My Mom would also like to meet Surcouf too and Ranger needs to go back home...the families of Ranger’s crew need closure. It’d be kinda selfish if we Stayed...” Gordon sighed. <br/><br/></p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I-I understand...”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Rose sighed and slowly rose from her chair. She then approached the four fighter pilots and pulled them in for a group hug much to the chagrin of their girls. To her, they really were life family...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>Following the battle over the base between VF-154, VF-31 and Briggs leading to his eventual demise and the prevention of Azur Lane's destruction. Azur Lane and the Red Axis had signed a peace agreement and began living on the same base together in relative harmony. Friedrich Der Grosse in return was granted a reduced sentence for providing Azur Lane with a Siren development known as The Portal as well as warning them of Briggs’ attack which had played a role in saving countless lives. A device which would allow Joseph, Gordon, Jackie and William to get back to their world provided that the correct coordinates were entered. Unfortunately, this would mean that they would have to leave Ranger behind given the fact that she had now become CV-61, the Forrestal-class aircraft carrier. </p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Commander Rose had been offered a promotion to the rank of Rear Admiral and a transfer to NY City but instead turned the offer down and chose to stay with her current rank and thus Azur Lane as she had grown far too attached to her shipgirls and her fleet and in the process had gained much respect from even Enterprise herself. </p><p> </p><p>Much to their surprise, Ranger, Nelson, Surcouf and even Bismarck, and Reno elected to return with the boys to their world. After saying their goodbyes to their comrades that they had fought alongside with including Joaquin and Rodrigo...they set sail and headed for the portal. Upon their arrival back to their world...things had changed drastically. They had arrived twenty-six years into the future and now the year was 2021 rather than 1995. The Tomcat had long since been retired and while the Black Knights still existed they had since been redesignated a strike squadron and were now flying the F-18F Super Hornet. The Forrestal-class had also been retired and scrapped. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fortunately and after much negotiation, Ranger with enough donations and support was able to be preserved as a museum ship. Her permanent spot would be at a berth in Key West at the Truman Waterfront making her a popular tourist attraction as the largest museum ship in the world. The shipgirl herself...well she went on to become a tour guide for the museum. On the flight deck of her ship were the planes used throughout her career from the F-4 Phantom all the way to the F-14 Tomcat and F-18 Hornet. She also had some World War II era fighters and torpedo bombers as a nod to her old self before her retrofit. Ranger also served as a memorial for veterans of both the second world war and Vietnam. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>One of the more popular exhibits in the museum was a video compilation of Ranger's service during her days with Azur Lane. The video showed the F-14s doing a series of maneuvers and even the crews just messing about on the ground and in the air while Memories by Weezer played in the background. There was even a clip of Reno showing a doodle that she had drawn of Queen Elizabeth riding a Razor scooter while dressed as a toddler and holding a balloon shaped like an A-4 Skyhawk...a nod to its famous nickname and her childish attitude.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Given that the Tomcat had been retired nearly two decades ago following the boys' arrival back into their timeline, the United States Navy approved one final legacy flight consisting of all the Intruders, Tomcats, and Vikings that were once deployed with her. The final destination for all of these aircraft was to the Davis Monthan Boneyard where many of them would, unfortunately, be scrapped and some spared for display on Ranger's flight deck. Joseph insisted that he and his friends take part in this flight...he referred to it as one final ride. The flight to Davis Monthan made news headlines around the country due to the fact that the Tomcat had flown again on the 35th anniversary of the day the famous movie Top Gun was released. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Back in Azur Lane's timeline, with the war finally over...Azrael was put on display as a gate guard for all to see. Some were in shock that something like it could even fly and others were amazed that Unicorn could repair it. Bremerton had healed from her wounds and continued flying helicopters as a hobby, choosing to focus more on her counseling. Her first client was the Sakura Empire aircraft carrier, Taihou...her counseling services were halted indefinitely after their first session together. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The A-4 Skyhawks that Ranger had left behind were donated to the Royal Navy and assigned to the 812 Naval Air Squadron replacing the Fairey Barracuda. Their first deployment was aboard the Royal Navy's newest carrier, Centaur. The squadron was promptly nicknamed the "Royal Scooters" with Ark Royal assigned as the squadron commander in order to keep her away from the destroyers. For the first time, Queen Elizabeth finally won a mock battle against Intrepid's newly delivered F9F Panthers...she didn't stop bragging about it for nearly a month. Many of the Eagle Union and even Sakura Empire hoped for the return of the Tomcats just to shut her up. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As for the boys, Jackie went on to open that Italian restaurant he always dreamed about and Nelson kept him in check. Ybarra had left the Navy and went on to become a comic book artist even creating his own Superhero as a nod to the Squadron he flew for and basing the story on his experiences. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Gordon and Joseph on the other hand chose to live far more simple and quiet lives with their girls...choosing to fix up some old cars and fish in their backyards with their families rather than think about the past and Briggs was simply claimed to have disappeared during a routine training exercise. He was posthumously awarded the Distinguished Flying Cross.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Finally: The rest of Ranger’s crew was given the highest honors they could receive for their bravery and their families would finally receive closure following her disappearance all those years ago. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And this is where our story ends...looks like Ranger and friends are gonna have to adapt to a new world as well :v</p><p> </p><p>And thanks to all that read and enjoyed both Azrael and Ranger’s Rebels :) Razyr and I are truly grateful for everyone who took the time to read our stories. We may not be the most experienced writers or have a big following but we had a whole lot of fun writing these stories.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>